Neighbors: Seth Rollins
by adreannamatina
Summary: Reign Indigo was new to the city of Davenport, Iowa and she was thankful no one knew a thing about her. She promised that when she moved here that she wouldn't get close to anyone, fear of her past finding her. Reign had lived in her new home for a few weeks now and she rarely ever saw her neighbor but when she did, something about him made Reign suddenly forget about her promise.
1. Chapter 1

"Good God," I muttered picking up one of the many heavy boxes from the moving truck. Stepping through the dewy grass in the morning, I walked crossed my lawn into the open door of my house.

I had moved here a few weeks ago with nothing but a suitcase full of clothes and my other belongings. Hours ago, a moving truck full of my old furniture from my past life arrived, making me wish I knew at least one person here in Davenport to help me move.

Sighing, I gently placed the box labeled _kitchen plates_ on the marble counter before looking around my new house that was slowly coming together. I had been sleeping on an air mattress for weeks so to see furniture in here brought a small smile to my face.

Loving the way my living room turned out, I turned back around facing my kitchen.

My grey eyes landed on the spiral staircase that lead upstairs to a loft that I made into my office. That staircase was the number one reason why I bought this house; the quiet neighborhood being the second reason.

The neighborhood was so quiet that I'm pretty sure my next door neighbor was never home. The only time I ever got a glimpse of him was the first night here. I had drove all night from my former town, arriving in Davenport around 2 a.m, and when I was grabbing my bags from the car, I saw my neighbor packing his up. It was dark so I couldn't see his face but I could feel his gaze on me as I dragged my bag inside behind me.

I would go and meet the rest of my neighbors but the lingering fear I had of my past finding me held me hostage in my own home.

A small sigh left my lips when I looked at the clock on my living room wall seeing it was almost four p.m, meaning I had been unpacking for almost ten hours. I let a yawn leave my lips while I slipped on my black toms once more and made my way outside over towards the moving truck parked in front of my house. Thankfully, I only had a few boxes left.

Throwing my long deep violet hair up in a bun, I rolled up my sleeves before grabbing a box, walking down the ramp of the truck. Once I brought it inside, I walked back into the chilly fall air and heard voices next door. Looking to my left, my eyes landed on the neighbor I barley saw. His long hair was pulled into a low bun, hiding underneath a snap back, while he laughed along with two strangers; at least to me anyway. He seemed to know them.

I couldn't help but bite my lip at how attractive he looked while scratching at his beard, another laugh escaping his lips. My heart jumped to my throat when his brown eyes landed on me, looking me over intently, taking in my inked skin. I had a various amount of tattoo's covering my skin.

Not thinking anyone was going to pay attention to me, I had dressed in a see through white shirt, showing my black bra, and a pair of tight black shorts. I fell frozen in place while his eyes continued to rake over my body before landing on my face, small smile coming to his lips. I watched as one of the guys slapped his shoulder, turning his attention back to them.

Shaking my head, I ignored the stares from the three men as I walked into the truck for the last time, grabbing the very last box. Someone would be coming to pick up the truck so I didn't have to worry about bringing it back, getting lost in the unfamiliar town. I wasn't sure why I chose to move here. Honestly, I closed my eyes and threw a dart on a map with it landing on this small Iowa town.

I was struggling with the box while walking up my driveway and a very loud groan erupted from my throat when the bottom of the box broke, spilling my large collection of books all over the pavement.

"For fucks sake!" I groaned while throwing the empty box onto the grass before bending down, scooping up the books.

"Long day?"

My eyes traveled from the hands that were helping scooping up the books to the bearded face of my attractive neighbor.

Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I gave him a small nod. "You can say that."

Standing up, I went to grab the books from him but realized my own were full. Biting my lip, I shut the questioning thoughts out of my mind before nodding back towards opened front door.

"Would you mind?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

I lead the way inside and down the hall to my bedroom. "You can just set them on the bed." I called over my shoulder to him.

After my books were scattered all over my bed, I watched my neighbors eyes travel across my bedroom, a smirk coming to his lips.

"What?" I asked, hiding the treble in my voice.

He shook his head. "You got a lot done in just a day." When he saw my confused expression, he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes finally landing on me. "I couldn't help but notice you only moved in with a suitcase the first night."

"The move was somewhat last minute," I semi lied. "Well I should get back to it. Thank you-"

"Colby," he smiled.

I nodded. "Colby." I repeated. "Well thank you for helping me with my books."

When he didn't move, I crossed my arms at my chest, raising an eye brow at him. I didn't know this _Colby_ and with the way he was smirking at me made me feel a tad uneasy.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?," he mimicked my actions, a hint of cockiness in his voice. Something he did all too well.

"In your dreams," I spoke before showing him the door.

Closing the bathroom drawer, I looked around the final room I had to unpack, truly proud that I had managed to unpack every single box in just a day. When my eyes landed on the tub, I felt my body ache for a bubble bath but I knew I had a few more things to do in my back yard.

Looking through my closet, I grabbed a hoodie and quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants before making my way through the house. Grabbing a beer from my newly stocked fridge, I slid open the patio door, making my way outside, breathing in the night air. After Colby left, I had blasted some music, powering through the rest of the unpacking. It was now 8 p.m and I wanted nothing more than to unwind in front of a fire.

Grabbing one of the chairs, I slid it over to the fire pit before lighting it, the heat brushing against my face. I popped open the bottle and slid into the chair. I felt myself staring off into nothing, the memories of my former life flashing into my mind.

 _Short blonde hair. Not a touch of ink on my body. Skinny, way too skinny. A diamond ring on my finger._

Shaking my head, I took a long gulp of my beer and let my long hair out of the bun, shaking out the waves. Hearing commotion from in front of me, I looked over to the yard next door, my eyes immediately locking on Colby. He was standing in front of his grill while his friends sat around the table, beers of their own in their hands.

Colby must have felt me staring because he looked away from the grill, eyes landing on me. He gave me a small smile before nodding towards the grill, inviting me over.

My hands shook at the fear of not knowing him all that well, afraid of what his intentions were. Giving him a short shake of the head, I stood up, deciding to let the fire die down on it's own before walking up the steps. Before slipping inside, I dared to peak over my shoulder to Colby, who continued to watch me, eyes burning into me. With one last look, I walked inside, sliding the door closed behind me, making sure it was double locked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Later**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I first met my neighbor. Two weeks since I watched him from my bedroom window as he walked over to my yard, dosing the fire with water. And two weeks since I had seen him last.

I wasn't sure if he was upset because I blew him off that he was purposely ignoring me. I couldn't dwell on it for long though because I ended up getting a job as an Interior Designer. With my new job, I had been working almost everyday for the past two weeks. There was a house that needed to be shown by the end of the week and I was finally able to get in there and stage it; which is where I had spend most of the day today.

As I pulled into my driveway later that night, the clock on the dashboard flashed _4:43 p.m._ As I climbed out of my car, I let a yawn leave my blood stained lips and walked down my driveway over towards my mailbox. Casually looking the the stack of bills, my heels scrapped against the pavement, paying no mind to the eyes that were staring at me.

"You look nice."

"Christ!" I yelped while clutching my chest, dropping my mail in the process.

My eyes landed on Colby who was leaning against my car, proudly wearing a smirk. His eyes looked me up and down, biting his lip. Squinting my eyes at him, I looked myself over and mentally smacking myself for choosing this dress to wear.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people," I asked while bending down to pick up my mail.

Colby beat me, however, gently handing them to me. "Once or twice," he joked.

Smiling a quick thanks to him, I turned my back to him and started walking towards my house. "What are you doing tonight?"

Turning swiftly on my feet, I faced him again, getting sight of the gym bag slung over his shoulder for the first time. I had to force myself to not gawk at his broad chest underneath his black shirt.

"Goodbye, Colby." I said, ignoring his question.

My back was to him again and I felt my body freeze when my hand gripped the doorknob.

"See ya around, Reign."

Throwing the pen and my glasses down on the desk, I rubbed my tired eyes before glancing over to the clock on the wall in my office. After Colby had found out my name, I drove myself into my work, designing a new layout for one of the house, trying to ease the looming fear.

 _8:54 p.m._

Another sigh left my lips as I stood from my desk and looked around my office, trying to figure out what I should do with the rest of my night.

I could hear voices outside, most likely Colby and his friends, and couldn't help but feel a tad jealous that I didn't have anyone here to hang out with. As I made my way down the spiral staircase, I decided on heading to bed early, already wearing my typical black booty shorts and a see through loose tank top, showing my bright green sports bra with my hair was tied on top of my head in a bun.

Turning the corner to head down the hall towards my bedroom, my feet froze in place when my eyes landed on a furry rodent sitting on top of the kitchen counter. A scream erupted from my throat and without thinking twice, ran out of the patio door, into my backyard.

"Reign?"

Looking to my left, I saw Colby and his friends walk over. "Everything alright?" The bigger one asked.

Pointing to my house, my finger trembled. "Chipmunk."

The blonde stranger laughed. "A little creature scared you out of your house?"

My eyes sliced into him. "Yes." I looked over to Colby. "Can you please?"

He nodded while the strangers followed him inside my house to get the intruder. My foot tapped in patiently for the few minutes it took them and breathed a sigh of relief when they all walked out of the house, the blonde stranger holding his arms behind his back.

"Did you get it?" I asked Colby, who was fixing his hair in a low bun.

"Yeah. You're safe," he laughed.

My eyes, however, landed on the blonde who was walking slowly towards me. "What are you doing?"

He stayed silent, pulling the chipmunk from his back. "Stay away from me," I yelped running around my backyard as he chased me, Colby and his other friend laughing.

I went to run past Colby to get into the safety of my home but felt his strong arms grab me, blocking me between my house and his body. Our breathing matched in sync as our eyes locked. Colby slowly licked his lips when he looked me over, hands placed on the side of my head.

My heart thumped against the cage in my chest as I clasped my shaking hands together, my voice came out with a noticeable treble. "What are you doing?"

"You're beautiful," his breath felt warm against my lips.

I struggled to find my voice, my hands shaking as I moved a strand of hair from my face. We both stared at each other, getting lost in the moment, as Colby started to lean in closer to my face.

 _Cough._

Snapping into reality, I looked over to Colby's friends, watching us intently. I looked back at Colby before shaking my head, ducking underneath is arms. My body shook as I slipped inside my house, calling over my shoulder, "Goodnight, Colby."

"Goodnight, beautiful." His low, rough voice called back.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad you loved it! Well, if you know anyone who needs an interior designer let me know," I smiled into my phone while it was clutched tightly in between my shoulder and ear. I slammed my car door shut as I hung up the phone and my eyes glanced over to Colby's empty house.

It had been over a month since I had last seen an evidence of him being home. All of the lights were off and I had not seen one person walk in or out. It would have worried me but I tried not to think of it much. Maybe Colby loved to travel?

And over a month since we had almost kissed. How could I let him get that close to me? I didn't know anything about him and I found myself letting him take over me, my past repeating itself.

Sighing, I grabbed my things and walked into my house. My silent house. I had been living here for a couple of months now and while I loved living a whole new life, I still missed having someone to come home too or someone to talk too. Which would be the only explanation as to why I found myself missing Colby in the middle of the night. It was weird; we never interacted much but just the thought of him being just a hundred feet away from me seemed to put my worries at ease.

I had spent the rest of the night lounging on my couch with a bottle of beer in my hand, flipping through some channels, finally landing on _Law and Order: SVU._ I was so intrigued with the show that I hadn't realized that a storm had rolled over Davenport, rain splashing against my windows.

 _Crack._

 _Boom._

 _Darkness._

"What the fuck," I cursed sitting in complete darkness.

The power had gone out in the storm and I had to calm my breathing, trying not to freak out. My hands smacked around my couch and coffee table before I felt the chunk of metal that was my phone. Using it as a flashlight, I walked through my house, not exactly sure what I needed to do.

 _Crack._

 _Boom._

My body jumped at the lightning and I had decided that I couldn't be in this dark house alone. Biting my lip, I walked through the living room into the kitchen. Looking out the window, I realized that it was only my house that had lost power.

"Great," I muttered.

Suddenly, my eyes noticed a small light turn on in Colby's house. He must have came back home before the storm. The light on my phone had disappeared, indicating my phone had died.

"Seriously? Can this get any worse!" I groaned.

 _Spoke too soon._

As another round of thunder rolled through, this time shaking my house, scaring me enough to run out of my house and into the pouring rain. Without thinking twice, I ran across my lawn into Colby's. My fists pounded on his door, patiently waiting for him to answer.

"Reign?" He asked confused after opening the door. His long locks were tied on top of his head in a tight bun while wearing a _Black Craft_ shirt and basketball shorts.

"My power went out and I honestly don't want to be alone right now," I said, lips quivering at the cold.

"Come on, you're getting soaked." Colby stepped to the side, letting me in.

I held my shaking body as I looked around Colby's living room and kitchen, a small smile coming to my face at how well designed it was.

"Here's some dry clothes for you. Bathroom is down the hall on the left," Colby had emerged from a room with a pile of clothes in his hand. I hadn't even realized he left.

Taking them with a smile of thanks, I walked down the hall and slipped inside of the bathroom. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I cringed. My long violet hair was matted against my face and my make up was running down my face.

After I had dried myself and cleaned up my reflection, I changed into the pair of black sweats and black hoodie. I decided to leave my hair down to dry as I exited the bathroom, turning off the light behind me.

Following the noise of the T.V, I appeared in front of Colby who was sitting on his couch, two mugs with steam sitting on the table.

"Hot coco?" He extended one of the mugs towards me.

"Yes please," I took it with a smile, sitting a few spaces away from him. After taking a sip, I looked over to him, meeting his gaze. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Colby shrugged. "Not a fan of the dark?"

"Hate it." I stated while taking another sip of the hot coco.

"So you hate furry creatures and the dark. Anything else you're afraid of?" Colby held that adorable smirk on his face.

"I don't hate all furry creatures, just rodents." I defended with a laugh.

I couldn't help but realize how easy it was to talk to Colby, all the worries about if I could trust him slowly fading.

"Good because we would have a problem with Kevin."

I squinted my eyes at him which made Colby lean back against the couch, his small Yorkie coming into view.

"He's adorable," I patted the couch next to me and smiled when Kevin hopped his way over to me, finding the spot in my lap. I scratched his ears while smiling at Colby, who held an amused expression. "What?"

"He's usually weird with people he's never met." Colby ran a hand over his beard. I found myself loving how he looked with a beard.

Silence fell between us as we both decided on watching T.V. It was fine for a few minutes until another crack sounded from the sky, causing both me and Kevin to jump.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to relax but as another crack filled my ears, I was once again sitting in darkness.

"Seriously?" I groaned, throwing my head against the couch.

"Wait here." Colby's voice came through the darkness. I could hear him walk across the floor and soon came back with a few lit candles in hand. "It's not much but at least it's something."

The living room was barley lit by the candles which didn't help my looming fear of the dark. Kevin had hopped off my lap and trotted his way over to what I assumed was one of his pet beds in the corner of the room.

With my soaking hair and no power, meaning no heat, I felt my body convulsively shiver.

I watched the outline of Colby stand up and walk over to the fireplace, lighting it with ease. The room had brightened a good amount, finally being able to see faces. "Still cold?"

I nodded at Colby. "I'm cold all the time," I smiled trying to crack a joke.

Colby grabbed a few blankets and pillows from the couch, spreading them out on the floor in front of the fireplace. I looked at him uneasy and he held up his hands in defense. "I promise I won't try anything."

A loud sigh left my quivering lips after I had thought about it, giving him a small nod standing up. "I still don't know you Mr. Lopez," I pointed a warning finger at him.

"Now you can." Colby laughed while nodding at the kitchen. "Snacks?"

"Yes please," I smiled while sitting cross legged on the makeshift bed Colby had made us.

His feet slide across the dark hardwood floors, the sound disappearing behind me. Placing a blanket over my legs, I noticed Kevin had cuddled himself in a pile of the blankets.

Colby had returned with an arm full of different snacks and a six pack of beer; my favorite kind.

"Thank you," I took one of the beers with a smile and cracked it open. After I took a drink, my eyes glance over to Colby, who was texting someone on his phone. "Girlfriend."

A loud scoff left Colby. "I wish it was a girlfriend. It's my mom wondering if I lost power."

Ignoring my leaping heart at the news that he was single, I simply nodded before stuffing a few pretzels in my mouth. "Does your family live here?"

Colby nodded. "I grew up here." He continued to type away on his phone.

"How are you like Davenport?" He set his phone to the side, giving me his full attention.

"It's different. Quiet." Noticing his confused expression, I bit my lip deciding on giving him a little piece of information of my past. "I used to live in L.A."

"Why'd you move here?" Colby had Kevin perched in his lap while slowly nursing the beer.

"Work," I lied; somewhat.

"Where do you work?"

I was still on edge about letting him know everything about me but when I realized all he had done for me tonight, there had to be a decent side of him. Right?

"Interior design. I stage new homes before a showing," I couldn't help the proud smile that came to my lips. With all the hell I had been through the past year, I always had interior design to keep me sane.

Colby opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw me jump at the sound of thunder, rumbling the walls. "I guess you're also afraid of storms?"

"Ever since I was little." That's all I would give him. I didn't want to give him the whole truth as to why I hated storms.

 _Crack._

 _BOOM!_

Not realizing it, at the sound of thunder, I had jumped; right into Colby's body, his arms immediately wrapping around me. My head was buried in his broad chest and when the realization hit me, I looked up into his deep eyes, a blush creeping to me cheeks.

"Sorry," I apologized, not moving away.

"It's okay," he whispered gently brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

My body felt frozen under his stare as I let his thumb graze over my cheek. We both licked our lips in sync and even though I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on mine, I placed my hands on his chest, gently pushing away.

"Your promise," I reminded him, my voice coming out hoarse.

Colby just nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

I smiled at him, letting him know it was fine as I sat back from him. I was still close to him, though. We both sat in front of the fire, letting the warmth of the flames cover our body. Honestly, I had warmed up awhile ago, I just didn't want to move away from Colby.

"I have a weird question," I said, my voice breaking the silence.

"Shoot," Colby smiled as he opened another bottle of beer. He offered me one but I decline with a quick shake of my head.

"I've noticed that you're gone quite a lot. Do you travel all the time?" I played with my fingers, gaining the courage to get to know him.

"You could say that," He said scratching his beard.

He had an unreadable expression on his face but I decided not to press into it. I recognized that look and he didn't want me to know the whole truth. Which I found myself fearing.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," I stood up, stretching my arms above my head. The sweater had ridden up a tad, showing off my tanned stomach. I could feel Colby's eyes on me as I walked out of the room, taking one of the candles as light.

Once I finished my business and washed my hands, I gripped the counter trying to gain my composure. I really wanted to trust Colby and let him in but he was hiding something and I was afraid of finding out what.

Blowing out a breath, I grabbed the candle and left the bathroom. However, I heard noises to the left of me. "Colby?" I called out.

"In here," he called back.

Following his voice down the hall I looked to my right at an open doorway. It was hard to see exactly where I was but I could make out a bed.

Bedroom?

My palms began to sweat as I tried to look around for Colby. "Colby?" I called out again. The thought of him murdering me flashed through my eyes.

"Right here," I felt his hot breath against my neck, causing me to jump in my skin.

"Damn it, Colby!" I smack his chest as I turned around. My hand slapped with bare skin, indicating he was shirtless.

"Ouch, nice chop Reign," Colby laughed, my heart skipping a beat at the sound.

"You scared the shit out of me," I breathed setting the candle on the end table.

Colby had lit the fireplace in the bedroom, giving us more light and I was finally able to see him standing in front of me, completely shirtless. My eyes traveled across the hairs on his chest, traveling down his abs and I had to fight back the urge to run my hand over them.

Licking my lips, I forced my eyes to look back to his face. My body felt hot when I noticed the stare he was giving me.

"The storm is supposed to last the rest of the night. You can stay here in you want," he nodded behind me towards the bed, intense stare still in his eyes. "Guest bedroom."

Nodding, my mouth fell open thinking about if it was a good idea. I still didn't know a whole lot about Colby but I also didn't want to sleep in my bed alone in the dark. "Are you sure?"

Colby nodded. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything." His voice came out quiet and deep.

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Thank you, Colby."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. Licking his lips, I felt his breath against my cheek. My stomach twinged at wanting to wrap my body into his.

"Don't worry about bothering me. If you need anything, please come over."

Not sure if he meant tonight or any night, I gave him a small nod. Our eyes met again before Colby reluctantly let his hand slide down my neck, his warm touch leaving my body.

"Goodnight, Reign."

He turned his back to me, leaving the bedroom. He walked directly across the hall, into his room, purposely leaving the door open.

I stood there, blowing out a few breaths, before I snapped out of my daze and climbed into the comfortable bed. I silently prayed that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, a part of me imaging climbing into Colby's bed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay awake in Colby's guest bed, my eyes looking up at the white ceiling. We had went our separate ways awhile ago and I forced myself to try and sleep. As much as my body wanted to lay next to Colby's, my mind wouldn't allow me. I knew it was a stretch that he was involved with my past but when I noticed he was hiding something from me, it made me start to wonder.

Turning on my side, I cuddled the pillow closer to me, eyes glancing across the hall. Colby's room was lit with an assortment of candles, allowing me to see his sleeping form on his bed. The rain continued to splash against the windows and I silently thanked God that the storm had calmed.

 _Or so I thought._

BOOM!

My body sprang up in bed, clutching the blanket in fear. My breathing became uneven as the room lit up with lightening and I prepared myself for the next part.

BOOM! CRACK!

Not thinking twice, I threw off the covers and ran over to Colby's room, coming to a halt at the foot of his bed.

"Colby," I whispered.

Silence.

"Colby," I pressed louder.

More silence.

I sighed and walked around to the side of his bed, poking his exposed chest. "Colby," I spoke louder this time.

"Hmm?" He stirred awake, eyes landing on me. He sat up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Reign, you okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to seem like a little bitch because of a storm but I really don't want to be alone."

Colby gave me a tired smile before patting the spot next to him on his bed. "I'll keep my hands to myself."

 _Please don't._

I couldn't help the thought when I took in his appearance of his tired state. His hair had fallen out of the bun, matting against his face. Licking my lips, I climbed over his feet and sat on the other side of him, on top of the covers.

"Reign, I promise I won't do anything you don't want me too," Colby said when he noticed me shivering. "You can come under the covers."

Sucking in my bottom lip, I looked into his eyes and when I could see that he was being genuine, I slipped underneath. I pulled the warm covers to my chest, immediately my body melting to the mattress.

"Couldn't sleep?" Colby had his glasses perched on his nose.

"No. You can go back to sleep if you want." I said when Colby yawned.

"It's fine." He ran a hand over his chin, another yawn leaving his lips.

"I'll be fine, Colby." I couldn't help but giggle. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" He asked taking off his glasses.

Instead of answering, I gently pushed down on his chest, making him lay down on the bed.

"Damn, if you wanted to get on top, all you had to do was ask." Colby slowly licked his lips, eyeing me up and down.

Ignoring his seductive smirk and the sudden want to straddle his hips, I turned my back to him. "Goodnight, Colby."

"Night, Reign." Another yawn left his lips.

Stirring awake, I turned on my side, immediately cuddling with the warm body next to me. Arms wrapped around, pulling me closer. One hand rested on the lower of my back while the other grazed it's thumb over my cheek. Breathing in content, I wrapped my leg around the body, completely forming my body into the other. My fingers grazed over the hair on the broad chest and abs as sleep took over my body, unaware that the storm had passed and the power had restored.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up in the somewhat unfamiliar bed and noticed the cold spot next to me. I looked around Colby's bedroom, taking it in for the first time, as memories of last night came fluttering back. I remembered coming into Colby's bed because I was afraid of the storm and I also remembered a warm body pressed against mine.

The blush crept to my cheeks when I realized Colby and I had cuddled last night. I threw off the covers with a sigh and made my way out of the bedroom, hoping to find Colby to thank him for last night. I felt like I had overstayed my welcome and thought it would be better if I went home.

"Colby?" I called out to an empty house as I appeared in the kitchen. My eyes landed on a piece of paper on the counter.

 _Sorry I had to leave so early. Work calls. I had fun last night, hopefully we can hang out again, cuddling included._

 _-Colby._

My cheeks burned red again as a smile came to my lips. He knew full well that we were cuddling last night?

Finding a pen on the counter, I quickly wrote down my number for Colby, saying to text me whenever he wanted to hang out. Giving one last look around Colby's house, I gathered my dry clothes from last night and walked out, making sure to lock the door behind me.

Safely inside my house, I made sure to plug my phone in as I walked into my bathroom, wanting to freshen up. Once I had showered and ran a brush through my hair, I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and walked into my closet, deciding on what to wear today. It was 9 a.m on a Tuesday and I had to go to the new house I was staging; my deadline was Friday.

After applying a fair amount of make up, I grabbed my laptop and paperwork from my bedroom, making sure my phone was charged. I felt my heart drop when I had seen that no one had texted or called.

A sigh left my lips as I walked out of my house and made my way to work, hoping for a text from Colby.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Looking over to the young gentleman who slammed my car door shut, I nodded at him with a smile. "I want to show you my type of style while staging a house. Give you an idea of why I think I'd be good for your company."

Keys in hand, I nodded towards my house. I spent the rest of the day working on the master bedroom at the house I was working on, completely forgetting that I had an interview with a realtor company. I hadn't had anytime to set up a showing of one of my previous homes so I offered mine.

I also went the whole day with no text from Colby. I didn't want to dwell over it for very long, maybe he was still working and wouldn't be home until later tonight. Or maybe he didn't want to text me.

I decided it was the later when I saw Colby sitting on his back porch with the same two friends that are always there, beers in hand. Ignoring the stares from them, I turned my attention back to one of the realtors the company had sent over.

Chance, was his name, followed me over to my backyard. "I actually had the contractors build this before I moved in." I pointed to my back patio.

"You designed this?"

Nodding with a proud smile, I moved a strand of hair from my face. "I graduated from UCLA with a masters in interior design and a minor in architect."

"Very impressive," Chance jotted down something in his binder.

I dared a glace over to Colby, who was watching my every move with an intense stare, face scrunching up in jealousy when he heard Chance mention we should go inside. My eyes met with Colby briefly before I nodded towards Chance, motioning him to follow me.

 _ **Colby's POV**_

My eyes burned into the man's back as he followed Reign inside her house. When they were out of my sight, I took a large drink of my beer, finishing it off it a few gulps.

"Man, you've got it bad for the girl next door."

I looked over to Jon as I leaned back into my chair. "I do not. I've just never seen that guy around here before."

"Why do you care so much?" Joe asked, slowly nursing his beer. "You never actually hung out with her."

They were back in town, us needing to head back on the road in the morning, and since we always traveled together we had decided on having a cookout before we left.

"We did last night," I said, smile coming to my face before I filled them in on my night.

"You got it bad for her, man." Joe repeated Jon's earlier statement.

"Does she know what you do?" Jon asked opening up another drink.

"No." I started peeling at the paper on the bottle, glancing up at Reign's house again.

"Are you afraid that she's going to be like the rest?" Joe asked throwing his long hair into a low pony tail.

All I could was shrug as I scratched my beard. "Can you blame me? Leighla and Zahara both just wanted to be with me for the fame. They didn't want Colby Lopez, they wanted Seth Rollins."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

I looked over to Jon and nodded after I thought about it. "I want her to get to know me before that."

"Then why haven't you texted her?"

Guilt raked my heart when I realized I had been so busy today that I hadn't had a chance to text her. "Hand me my phone."

 _ **Reign's POV**_

"We'll definitely be in touch," Chance said as I walked him out of the front door.

"Thank you so much."

With a quick shake of hands, I closed the door and leaned against it. The tour/interview had gone really well, that there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I had the job.

I heard my phone ding from the kitchen and I made my way over to it.

 **Care to join for some beers and burgers?-XXX-XXX-XXXX**

 **Its Colby, btw.-XXX-XXX-XXXX**

 _Oh now he remembers to text me._

 **I don't want to intrude.-Me**

 **You're not. You told me to text you when I want to hang out next. I am-Colby.**

Biting my lip, I tossed the thought around in my head. I was afraid of falling for Colby, fear of my past repeating itself, but I really did not want to spend the night by myself.

 **If you don't mind. -Me.**

 **Not at all. :)-Colby.**

Pulling the cardigan closer to my chest, I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror as I made my way out of the back door. As soon as I was outside, I heard Colby and his friends laughing, soon coming to a halt when I walked up, giving them a small smile.

"Hi," I waved.

Colby smiled while handing me a beer, nodding to the empty seat next to him. Taking it with a smile of my own, I popped it open as I sat down.

"I'm Reign," I finally introduced myself to Colby's friends.

"Joe," the one with long black hair smiled.

"I'm Jon." The blonde smirked while taking my extended hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

A blush crept to my cheek when I pulled my hand back, taking a drink. Looking over at Colby, I saw him clench his jaw in jealousy, meaning he felt something for me. After last night, I had came to the conclusion that I found myself falling for him but didn't want to commit to those feelings unless I knew Colby feel the same and could trust him.

"So Reign, how long have you lived here?" Joe asked as he finished off his beer.

"Few months now. Do you guys live here?"

"No, we've known Colby for awhile now and hang out whenever we get the chance." Jon spoke.

"Do you guys work with him?" I brought the bottle to my lips, seeing the look the three men gave each other.

"Yeah." Joe nodded.

It was then that I noticed Colby had been quiet since I sat down, occasionally staring at me. "What?" I finally asked.

Shaking his head, Colby ran a hand over his beard. "You look really beautiful today."

My cheeks felt hot and I had to force myself to look away from him. "Thank you."

"I noticed you were gone when I came back," Colby spoke again, making me look over to him again.

I nodded. "I had to work."

"Where's that?"

Looking over at Jon, I smiled. "I'm an interior designer. I actually had an interview with _Davenport Reality_ to fill their position for an interior designer."

"That's why that dude was following you around?" Colby said, something unreadable in his voice.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah. I should have the news in a few days."

"I hope it works out for you," Joe smiled over to me.

Smiling a thanks to him, I finished off my beer and continued to talk with Jon and Joe, Colby staying quiet the whole time. I found myself easing into comfort the longer we talked and laughed, finally finding people to spend time with since I moved.

"I'm going to get the grill started. Jon, can you grab the burgers from the fridge?" Joe said while standing up, Jon following him.

Once Colby and I were alone, I looked over to him. He was already watching me, something clear on his mind. "Whatcha thinking about?"

He merely shrugged. "I'm glad you moved in and not some old couple."

I couldn't help the laugh that left my lips. "If I'm being honest with you, I'm glad I moved in next door."

The arrogant smirk crept on Colby's face before he leaned forward in his chair. "Really now?"

"Don't get too cocky. Mr. Lopez." I tried to keep my composure even though our faces were meters from each other.

His eyebrows rose while slowly licking his lips. "I like it when you call me Mr. Lopez."

Feeling the mood turn from calm to sexual, I ran my sweaty palms over my legs turning my head towards Colby's house, wondering what was taking Jon and Joe so long.

Colby's fingers pulled my chin to face him, keeping his fingers in place, while his breath fanned across my lips. My body felt frozen in place when I felt Colby squeeze my thigh with his other hand, fingers grazing up and down. My mind told me to stop him but my body allowed him to continue.

"Colby," I croaked out. Where the hell did my voice go?

He stayed silent, fingers moving from my chin to move a piece of hair behind my ear, hand sliding down my neck, goosebumps rising to my skin. "If I'm being honest with you, I've been wanting to kiss you since the first night I saw you."

A soft whimper left my lips at his confession. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I gained to courage I knew I had buried away so long ago. "You're not the only one."

Colby's eyes lit up before he gained his composure, cupping my cheek, thumb grazing over my bottom lip. Not being able to hold myself back, I gently kissed his thumb, hearing his breath hitch in his throat.

"Shit, are we interrupting?"

Jumping slightly away from Colby, my eyes landed on Jon and Joe who had returned. Smiling at them, I ran my hands down my legs before shaking my head. "Do you guys want help with cooking?"

"No, you sit. You're the guest." Joe smiled at me.

Colby stood from the chair before looking down at me, nodding towards his house. "Actually there's something I need help with inside."

All I could do was nod as I stood, following him close behind. Seth closed the door behind us and walked into the kitchen, motioning towards the top cabinet. "I have some plates on the top shelf that I can't reach. Mind if you climb up there and grab them for me?"

"Sure," I smiled while hopping up onto the counter.

I felt Colby's hands on my legs, holding me in place while I grabbed four plates, handing them to him. Turning on my knees, I went to jump down but Colby was standing in front of me, his hands immediately finding my hips. While on my knees, I came face to face with him, placing my hands on his strong shoulders to steady myself.

"What?" I asked. My eyes landed on his lips, looking pink and full, almost as if they wanted to be kissed.

"Were you telling the truth?" When Colby saw my confused expression, he continued, "You want to kiss me?"

My throat went dry so all I could do was give him a small nod. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" Colby's voice came out low, filled with desire.

Clasping my hands behind his neck, I took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"

Without saying one word, I felt a pair of unfamiliar, but soft and firm, lips on mine, slowly at first. Feeling the sparks surge through my veins, I pressed my chest into his, adding fuel to the kiss. Colby's kiss went from soft to rough, his tongue finding mine. I pulled his hair out of the bun, my hands immediately raking through, gently pulling on his locks.

He moaned against my lips while pulling me from the counter, my heels smacking the floor. Colby walked me over to the wall, pressing his hips into mine, locking me in place. His lips felt so good on mine and the sensation I felt from his hips were enough to send me over the edge.

Colby thumbs grazed my cheeks before he slowly pulled away, forehead pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered open and that's when I noticed Colby's eyes were still closed. I wrapped my arms around his midsection, loving the way his body felt with my own.

"That was-" I started, still breathless from the kiss.

"Amazing," Colby finished, finally opening his eyes, pulling his forehead from mine. His hands found their way to the lower of my back.

I opened my mouth to speak but the buzz of my phone from my pocket silenced me. I sighed before pulling away from Colby, grabbing my phone.

 **Welcome to the team! Could you possibly have a design for a master bedroom to us by the morning?-Chance.**

My face broke out in a huge grin, reading the message over and over again. Colby furrowed his brows at me, causing me to show him the message.

"You got the job?" He asked, smiling mirroring my own.

I nodded but then the second part of the message finally hit me. "Shit."

"What?" Colby's hands found my hips again, giving them a squeeze.

"They want me to have a completely new design by the morning." Colby gave me a confused look. "Meaning I'm going to be working all night. I should head home and get started." I bit my lip, meeting Colby's gaze.

His face fell but quickly recovered. "I'll walk you home."

I shook my head. "Stay with Jon and Joe. I'll text you later?"

Colby gave me a small nod, a hurt look in his eyes, and pressed his lips on mine for another soft but rough kiss. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you."

He smiled, "Any time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Few Days Later**

Slamming my front door shut, a loud groan left my lips as I collapsed on my couch. I had been working overtime, trying to stage this house just right. Thankfully I had the rest of tonight and tomorrow off, already planning on using that time to catch up on sleep.

Glancing at my phone, I noticed Colby had sent me a text.

 **I'm sorry about leaving last minute. My parents needed me to come to Chicago for some family issues.-Colby**

My eyes squinted as I read the text. After our kiss, I had came home to work on the new design. I worked into the night and when the sun rose the next morning, I saw that Colby's car was gone and lights were off, indicating he had disappeared once again. I texted him later that day letting him know my design went well with my new boss but only responded with a quick _nice job._

Something about how short he was with his texts and not responding often made me slowly regret kissing him. My feelings were growing from him but with how he was acting gave me the fear that he didn't feel the same.

And with this current text from him, I knew right away he was lying. The night of the storm he had told me his parents lived here in Davenport but now he told me they lived in Chicago?

 **No worries. When do you get back?-Me.**

I was surprised at how fast Colby responded.

 **Not for another week. Things are crazy.-Colby.**

Deciding not to respond, I bit my lip trying to think if what I was about to do was the right thing. Grabbing my laptop from the coffee table, I quickly opened _Safari_ and typed in Colby Lopez into the search bar, eyes widening at all of the articles and webpages that popped up.

 _Seth Rollins - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

 _Top 15 Little-Known Facts About Seth Rollins_

Feeling my heart drop, my eyes looked the the many pictures that appeared on the webpage, all of Colby. Gaining the courage, I clicked on the first link.

 _Colby Lopez is an American professional wrestler and actor currently signed to WWE, where he performs under the ring name Seth Rollins on the Raw brand._

After reading more about Colby, I hit the back button, searching where this WWE company was right now after reading that they traveled. Today was September 24th, meaning they were just finishing up wrestling shows in Montana.

I clicked through some pictures of Colby with fans and my heart shattered when I saw a picture of Colby and some random girl, him looking down her tank top, staring at her chest.

I slammed my laptop shut, throwing it to the couch next to me. Not only was Colby lying about his whole life, he had lied to me about where he was. Why did he feel the need to lie? Why couldn't he tell me the truth of who he was? 

Feeling the rage build up, I grabbed my phone and typed away, deciding I was done with Colby.

 **How was Montana, Seth Rollins?-Me**

My knees shook in anger while I waited for him to respond.

 **Fuck. How'd you find out?-Colby.**

 **Leave me alone, Colby. Don't talk to me anymore. Loose my number. For Good.-Me.**

Tossing my phone on the couch, I left it there while I made my way to my bedroom, tears falling from my eyes. I wanted to forget about Colby and everything we went through. How could I be so stupid to let someone in my life without knowing a thing about them?

 **Four Days Later. 2 A.M.**

Rolling over in bed, I could hear pounding on my front door and ignored it, thinking it was part of my dream. But the longer and louder the pounding became, the more I realized it was real. Running a hand over my tired face, I rolled out of bed, opting not to put pants on, as I was sleeping in a tank top and black lace underwear.

My feet dragged down the hall and a yawn left my lips as I opened the door, my gaze immediately turning hard when I saw Colby standing on the other side. I went to slam the door shut but his foot stopped me.

"Go away," I spat.

"Not until you hear me out," Colby placed a hand on the door when I tried to slam it in his face again.

"I don't too. You lied to me," my voice stood strong, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring Colby's eyes as they took in my presence before him.

He licked his lips while raking his eyes all over my bare legs before landing on my chest. The tank top was a little tight, gripping my chest in the perfect way.

When his gaze met my hard one, he snapped back. "I can explain, Reign."

"Explain what? You lied to me about who you were," I turned my back to him and Colby took this opportunity to step inside, closing the door behind me.

"You never actually asked."

My head snapped over to him, a scoff leaving my lips. "You didn't even think to mention that you were famous."

Colby gritted his teeth together, eyes looking directly into mine. "I hate that word."

"What? Famous? Well, I hate to tell you this but you are. Everyone in the world knows who you are, except for me." I threw my arms up in the air, feeling my eyes well up.

"I didn't want you to know." Colby defended.

"Why? Did you want to to keep _Seth Rollins'_ girlfriend separate from _Colby Lopez's_ girlfriend," I spat out, realizing what I had said.

I never thought of myself as his girlfriend, we only kissed twice. That didn't mean we were dating.

Colby's gaze softened as he stepped closer to me. "That's not why I didn't tell you."

"Then why didn't you?" I wrapped my arms around myself feeling the sudden chill.

"I wanted you to get to know me outside of that wrestling ring. I wanted you to fall for Colby not Seth." He stepped closer to me which caused me to take a step back, a sigh leaving his lips.

"What about Jon and Joe?"

Colby ran a hand over his face, nodding. Running my hands through my hair, I couldn't help but feel stupid. I vowed that I wouldn't trust anyone in this town, fear of my past finding me, but I acted like a girl with a high school crush when around Colby. I let him in my life, fully knowing he would only hurt me.

"You haven't told me anything about you," Colby stated the truth.

Guilt washed over me when I realized he was right. I was upset with him for not telling me about his life when I was doing to same thing.

"You don't want to know about me." I stated. "Trust me, I'm a mess."

"Let me be the one to judge that," Colby had closed the gap between us, cupping my cheeks.

I whimpered at his warm touch, eyes locking. My heart skipped when Colby started to lean in, wanting to kiss me. Placing my hands on his chest, I gently pushed him away. "I can't trust you, Colby."

Pulling away from him, I turned to walk away from him, motioning to the door. "Lock it when you leave."


	7. Chapter 7

Once I was sure I had cried all of my tears, I spent the next week in bed, my depression taking over. Not wanting to work, I called in saying I had family issues. They understood, giving me all the time I needed.

My hand gripped the pill bottle on my night stand and I swallowed one of my pills, chugging it down with water. I had been off of my depression meds since I moved here but with everything that happened between Colby and I, my therapist recommended that I should start taking them again.

After I kicked Colby out weeks ago, we had ignored each other, erasing everything that happened between us. He was gone a lot more now, only coming home once a week. And when he was home, I made sure to stay inside away from him.

It had been almost a month since we talked last but I found myself keeping tabs on him, finding out that there was a rumor going around online of him dating a cross fit model. Which is what caused my depression to return.

Knowing that Colby wasn't going to be home this weekend, I crawled out of bed and walked into my closet. It was mid October and my lawn was covered in leaves. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled, finally feeling good about myself again.

Leaving my violet hair cascade my shoulders, I shut off the light and made my way outside. Grabbing the rake from my shed, I started raking the leaves into multiple piles. About an hour had passed once I was finished and when my eyes landed on Colby's yard covered with leaves, I sighed.

The leaves crunched beneath my feet as I started raking up the leaves in Colby's yard, not knowing when and if he would have the time.

"You didn't have to do that."

Jumping in my boots, I turned around coming face to face with Colby. My heart thumped in my chest when I noticed how good he looked. With a beanie on top of his head and glasses perched on his nose, he was dressed in a black hoodie and skinny jeans.

He was watching me intently, not daring to take his gaze off of me. "I thought you weren't going to be home."

"Show's ended early," he rubbed his chin. "You didn't have to do this," he repeated his earlier statement, motioning towards the pile of leaves.

I shrugged before turning my back to him, not wanting to talk to him, making it a few steps before his voice stopped me. "It's not true, you know."

Turning back around, I met his gaze. "What?"

"The rumors of me dating someone. It's false." He stated, knowing me well enough to know that I had been keeping up with him.

"Good for you," I played cool even though I was ecstatic to hear he was single.

Colby sighed before motioning towards my house. "Can we go inside and talk?"

"I thought I made it clear that I have nothing else to say," I continued to hold my ground even though my hands were shaking.

"Please," Colby's voice demanded.

Biting my lip, I looked down to the bag in his hand before looking into his eyes. "How long are you home for?"

"A week."

Nodding, I let out a deep breath before grabbing my elbows. "If you can make me trust you again in that time then we can talk."

"What do you need me to do?" Colby asked standing a few feet away from me.

I knew what I wanted him to do, hell I knew I was going to cave in and talk to him. I wasn't going to forgive him right away but I needed him to show me the life he lived as Seth Rollins.

"Show me who Seth Rollins is," I shrugged.

His gaze turned hard. "I can't do that."

A scoff left my lips. "And why not?"

"It's a long story, Reign." Colby ran a hand over his tired face. He must have been traveling all night and suddenly I felt guilty for keeping him from getting rest.

All I did was nod while pointing to my house. "When you do decide to let me in, you'll know where I'll be."

With that, I made my way back over to my house, slipping inside.

 _ **"Seth Rollins did it! Seth Rollins cashed in money in the bank, becoming new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion!"**_

My eyes watched in awe as Colby, well Seth Rollins, threw a championship belt over his head, yelling in accomplishment.

After leaving Colby behind earlier today, I had spent the rest of the day watching some of his wrestling matches. He was good, no incredible, in that wrestling ring which made me wonder why he hid that life from me. If he cared about me like I thought he did, wouldn't he want to share this life with me.

Sighing, I stood up from my couch, pausing the television and rummaged through my fridge trying to find something to eat. My phone dinged from the spot on the counter behind me.

 **If you really want to know about me, meet me here tomorrow morning around noon. Pack a bag.-Colby**

He had messaged me an address soon after the first text, making me wonder where he was sending me. Biting my lip, I decided on getting some sleep, knowing that I was going to have a long day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Checking my makeup in the mirror, I moved a few loose strands of hair out of my face before I breathed, getting out of my car. I smoothed out my outfit, looking myself over making sure I looked good enough for Colby.

Adjusting the glasses on my nose, I looked around the parking lot to the giant building in front of me. A large sign reading _Black and Brave Wrestling Academy_ stood right in front of a giant garage door, which was open.

As I walked up, I could hear voices muffled by loud, heavy music. My eyes looked around what used to be a former warehouse, taking in the sight of various weight sets, wrestling rings, and people chatting.

Then my eyes finally landed on Colby, who was standing outside one of the rings, laughing along with whoever stood next to him. Colby yelled some orders to the two guys in the ring, who nodded before running back and forth. They stopped, however, when their eyes landed on the only female in the building.

The man who was talking with Colby looked over his shoulder to me, confusion on his face. "Can I help you?"

My mouth opened but I closed it when Colby's eyes landed on me, patting the man's shoulder. "That's her."

His eyes widened before looking from me to Colby. "That's the girl next door?"

Colby nodded and I felt myself blush. He talked about me?

"I'm Marek," the guy walked up to me, shaking my hand.

"Reign, nice to meet you." I smiled over to him.

He nodded before looking at the room full of guys. "She's off limits, guys! She's with Lopez!"

A chorus of 'awes' sounded and I hid my blushing face in my hands. Colby had walked over, pulling my hands away. "You came?" He kept my hands in his.

"I told you; if you can make me trust you, we'll talk." I gently squeezed his hands.

"You wear glasses?" Colby nodded to my face.

I shrugged. "Didn't really feel like wearing contacts. What is this place?" I asked, looking around the building.

Colby pulled on my hand, leading me towards a corner in the building, away from all the commotion. We sat next to each other on a couple of steel chair, still being able to see everything in front of us.

"This," Colby nodded towards everything, "Is mine and Mareks wrestling school."

My eyes widened. "You own a wrestling school?"

He nodded. "When I'm not on the road with WWE, I'm here three days out of the week, training young guys and girls to become the next superstar."

"Why did you want me to come here?" Our fingers somehow had intertwined when we sat down and I found myself not wanting to let go.

"I wanted to show you a big part of my life." Colby looked down at our fingers, smile coming to his lips.

My smile matched his while my eyes looked around the room, becoming proud that Colby was sharing this with me. "If this place is only an hour from where we live, why did you have me pack a bag?" My eyes landed back on Colby, remembering the packed bag in my car.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "When I have to be here two days in a row, I usually stay in a hotel."

My mouth fell open, realizing what he meant. "And you want me to stay with you?"

"It's completely up to you." Colby squeezed my hand, reassuring me that I didn't have to stay if I didn't want too.

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Let's see how today goes."

Colby smiled, "Deal."

"Lopez!" Marek's voice called from the other end of the building.

Colby sighed before his eyes landed on me, which I nodded toward Marek. "Go. I'll be fine right here."

He nodded and stood up. He went to walk away but turned around, looking down at me. "Hm?"

Not saying a word, Colby bent down, placing his warm lips to my forehead. "Thank you for coming." He muttered against my skin before running over to the group of people who were waiting for him.

My eyes watched in amazement as Colby wrestled with one of his students showing them how to properly deliver a certain move. His eyes kept glancing over to me, making sure I was alright, and each time I nodded, letting him know I was.

It was getting close to 3 p.m and Colby mentioned us getting dinner once he was finished here, which would be soon. While he was giving his class a lecture, I browsed through my phone to pass the time.

"Hey beautiful."

Looking away from my phone, I smiled at Colby who was freshly showered and dressed in a change of clothes.

"Hi," I smiled standing up. "All finished?"

He nodded, lacing his fingers with mine. "Want to get some food?"

My stomach growled at the thought of food causing me to nod eagerly. "Yes, please."

"There's a good burger place down the block. Cool if we walk?" Colby asked as we started walking out of the building, us waving goodbye to Marek.

"Sure."

Walking in silence, I kept my gaze on the sidewalk a head of me, wanting to bring up this conversation but not knowing how.

"What's on your mind?" Colby bumped his shoulder with mine.

Looking up at him, I sighed. "You're showing me a part of your life and I'm afraid to show you a part of mine."

"Why are you so afraid?" Colby pulled on my hand as we turned a corner, the burger place coming into view.

"It's messy," I defended while Colby held the door open for me.

He lead the way to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, opting to sit right next to me rather than across. "You don't have to tell me everything about you. Start off small."

While I thought of what to tell him, Colby ordered for the both of us; burger, fries, and milkshakes.

Once the waitress was finished undressing Colby with her eyes, getting a glare from me, she walked away. Colby placed his arm across the back of the booth, fingers softly grazing my shoulder.

"How's work going?" He asked.

Licking my lips, I shrugged. "Good. I don't have any houses to stage right now so I've got some time off."

Colby nodded, almost making a mental note of some sort. "Did you used to stage homes in LA?"

My breath hitched in my throat when he asked about my past. Remembering what my therapist had told me about not keeping my past bottled up, I shook my head. "That's where it gets messy."

Colby looked at me confused as our food came. He thanked the waitress, ignoring her flirtatious smile, and handed me my food. Giving her a smirk, I watched her stomp away. _Someone isn't getting a tip._

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Colby stated after stuffing a few fries in his mouth.

I fought with the decision in my mind while we ate in silence for a few minuets. I wanted to trust Colby and I knew he felt the same. He was sharing a big part of his life with me, shouldn't I do the same?

"If I tell you, you have to promise to hear the whole thing. Don't walk away from only hearing parts of it," I warned him when I pushed my semi empty plate away.

"I promise." Colby brought my hand to his lips, laying feather-like kisses across my fingers.

My heart fluttered at the feeling causing me to smile. I was going to tell him about my past, letting him know who I was and where I came from. Just not in public.

"Not here though," I motioned to the packed restaurant.

"We could head back to my hotel room." Colby suggested.

"Sure," I nodded. After he tossed a few bills on the table, I followed Colby out of the restaurant with my hand in his, hoping that he wouldn't leave me when he found out the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Throwing my bag on the couch in the hotel room, Colby sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to tell him about me. I had drove behind, following him to the hotel, and they whole way I found myself trying to gain the courage. I wasn't going to go back on my word to him but I was afraid of loosing someone who wasn't quite mine.

"Are you going to sit down?" Colby laughed when he continued to watch me pace the room.

"I'm too nervous to sit," I rung my hands together.

"Reign, you have nothing to be nervous about. I'm not going anywhere," Colby stated, gently grabbing my hand and pulled me down next to him.

Melting under his gaze, I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to deal with those memories I swore would stay buried away forever.

"Like I told you before, I used to live in LA. But what I didn't tell you was I used to live in one of the richest neighborhoods there. It wasn't me that was rich, though." I placed my shaking hands in my lap, not wanting to say the next part. "My husband was. Well, is."

Colby's body went rigid, eyes slicing into me. His mood changed in just that single sentence. "You're married?"

"Separated," I defended. "I've been waiting for him to sign the divorce papers for months now. My lawyers are having trouble finding evidence."

"For what?" Colby had turned his body, fully facing me.

Tears brimmed as I struggled to find the words. "We've been married for a few years now and I was never happy. From the beginning it was hell."

"Then why did you marry him?" Colby's voice came out dry.

"It's complicated, Colby." I tried to keep his mood light, afraid of how he's going to react.

"What's so complicated? You're married and you were giving me shit for hiding a part of my life when you are doing the same thing!," his voice was raised, echoing off the walls.

Out of instinct, my body cowered hiding my face away from him. I hadn't had anyone yell at me like that since I left LA.

"Reign," Colby's voice softened when he noticed how afraid I was. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what he said," My voice choked out, finally meeting his gaze. "He told me that it was the last time, every time. After he spent hours beating me, he would tell me how sorry he was and it was the last time. It went on like that for years."

Colby stayed silent, letting the tears fall from my eyes. "He wanted the perfect wife. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, no tattoos. He wanted the perfect trophy wife."

"But you don't have blue eyes," Colby turned my chin to face him.

He was right. My eyes were grey.

"Contacts," I sighed.

Colby's thumb grazed my cheek, wiping away the tears. "So you haven't always looked like this," his breath felt hot against my neck.

I pulled away from him slightly, reaching for my phone. Browsing through my pictures, I looked for the only one I had saved from my past, showing it to Colby. His face scrunched up in disgust.

"If it makes you feel better, you're absolutely breathtaking now." Colby wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head. "You don't have to tell more if you don't want too."

Shaking my head, I pulled away from his warm body. "My therapist says it's good for me to talk about it."

"Therapist?"

Cursing under my breath, I smacked myself for letting that information slip. "After years of abuse from him, I developed a mild case of depression. I have to take medication for it."

Colby was silent for a moment before rubbing his beard. "What made you finally leave him?"

My chest rose while I took a large breath. "The last beating got so bad that I ended up in the hospital, where the cops got involved. The last few months of me living in LA were filled with court dates and constant reminder of him so that's when I decided to move."

Colby's jaw clenched along with his fists, not meeting my gaze. His breathing became uneven, placing his face in his hands. "Why Davenport?"

"It was random. There wasn't anything here for me. No one knew who I was, who my husband is." I said, reaching for his hands.

He pulled them away, rising from the bed. My heart dropped when I watched as he slipped into a sweater. "You're leaving?"

Colby sighed before looking down at me. "I need time to let this sink in."

"You promised me you wouldn't walk away if I told you about my past," I reminded him standing up.

"You're married, Reign. That's a bigger secret than me being a wrestler." Colby's voice had came out harsh.

"Separated," I defended once more. "I've been waiting for the divorce papers to arrive so I can sign them."

Colby ran a hand over his face, looking down to the floor. When he continued to stay silent towards me, I felt the anger rising within. "I tell you about my past, how I was in an abusive marriage and the only thing you get out of it is that I'm married?"

"I can't look past that, Reign." Colby exasperated.

"Why not?!" I said, voice raising an octave. "Are you afraid of your image? Afraid that if you're seen with someone who deals with depression and has an ex husband, that it will ruin your reputation of being a big shot wrestler?!"

"Don't bring my career into this," Colby pointed his finger at me. "This has nothing to do with that."

"Then why does it bother you so much?" I yelled.

"You lied to me!" His voice boomed, my eyes blinking.

Scoffing, I placed all of my weight on my left foot. "You never really asked," I said the same words he told me when I had found out about him.

"Don't do that bullshit," Colby spat.

"Why not?" I stepped closer to him. "We're not dating so why am I still here, standing in front of you defending MY life? Those were my life choices and now I'm living with the outcome of it. I don't need to be with someone who's going to throw it back in my face!"

Walking past Colby, I threw my bag over my shoulder and felt my heart drop when I noticed saw his blank expression. "I knew telling you was a mistake. Moving here was a mistake. Kissing you was a mistake."

That caused his expression to change. Colby shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "You don't mean that."

I nodded. "Yes I do." Truthfully, I didn't mean it. I just didn't want him to know that.

"So you're going to leave?" His voice lowered tremendously.

"I think it's best."

Adjusting the strap on my shoulder, I gave him one last look, hoping he would stop me. My heart shattered when he let me walk past him, proving my earlier statement to be true. My hand gripped the door knob when I heard his soft voice.

"Don't leave.""

Turning around, I was surprised to see he was standing behind me, cowering over me. "If you want time to yourself, I can get another room."

I sighed in defeat while looking into his eyes and shook my head. "No, it's fine."

He pulled me into his arms, my bag dropping to the floor as I wrapped my arms around his strong back. Breathing in his scent, I felt myself ease into him, letting him slowly rock me back and forth.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was a lot to take in," Colby kissed the top of my head, butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

"I shouldn't have dropped all of that on you at once." I said burying my face in his shirt. "Can we move past this, please?"

"For now," Colby stated, letting me know by the tone in his voice that we would be having this conversation again.


	10. Chapter 10

"That looks nice," Colby commented over my shoulder.

Groaning, I crumbled up the piece of paper, tossing it into the pile of others across the room. Pulling out a freshly sharpened pencil, I started working on a new design layout for a future home. Colby and I were both sitting on the bed in the hotel room, him sitting close watching me work.

"When does this design have to be in by," Colby asked, kissing my shoulder.

Smiling at him, I continued to draw. "It doesn't. Sometimes I like to design stuff for the future."

Being lost in the moment, I hadn't realized Colby stood up from the bed changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button up. It was when he placed a snap back over his low bun I finally noticed him, standing in front of me.

Colby gently took the sketchpad from me, tossing on the bed next to me. "Hey," I protested.

He ignored me, however, pulling me off the bed and pushing me towards the bathroom. "You've been working on that for the past two hours. Go get dressed, we're going to a movie."

"Mr. Lopez, are you asking me on a date?" I crossed my arms, giving him a sly smirk.

Lace filled his eyes, a quiet groan leaving his lips. "Have I mentioned how much I love it when you call me Mr. Lopez."

Patting his chest as I walked by, I grabbed a few things from my bag and called over my shoulder to him, "In your dreams."

"Every night!" I heard him call back while I shut the bathroom door behind me.

After I plugged in my curling iron, I applied a fair amount of make up and quickly dressed. Once my hair was done in loose curls, I looked myself in the mirror, approving of the way I looked.

 **( neighbors_ch_10/set?id=209695671)**

Placing my hat on my head, I shut off the light behind me as I walked out of the bathroom. Colby's eyes instantly landed on me, his tongue slowly darting out on his lips.

"Is this too much?" I asked, suddenly feeling small under his gaze.

"No, it's perfect." Colby's voice came out dry as husky.

Feeling the fire rise in my stomach, I clasped my hands together before biting my lip. I had been tossing this thought around my mind all day and I was hoping that Colby would be alright with it.

"So I've been thinking," I started, Colby slowly walking over to me.

"About?" He asked wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"About us. Maybe we should-."

I sucked in a breath when I felt Colby's lips on my bare shoulders, slowly making their way up my neck, nipping and sucking. My hands gripped his hips, trying to steady myself. "Maybe we should-." I tried to speak but couldn't find the rest of my voice when I felt his lips grazing my ear.

"We should what?" Colby breathed against my cheek before returning to the mark he was leaving on my neck.

"Take things slow," I managed to breath out.

"Hm, how slow?"

I hissed when I felt Colby's hand on my ass, pushing me into his hips. I tried to ignore his hard member pushing against my thigh as I pulled my neck away from him, meeting his gaze. "Maybe we should start off a friends."

The arrogant smirk appeared on Colby's face. "Reign, I think we've moved passed the friend zone."

Sighing, I detached myself from his grip, showing him I was being serious. "Can we please try? I don't want to rush into this and end up screwing it up."

Colby nodded, a long sigh leaving his lips. "If that's what you want."

"I do." Smiling at him, I grabbed his hand gently pulling him towards the door. "Let's go, I don't want to be late.

 **...**

The whole car ride to the theater was filled in an awkward silence. I didn't have to ask Colby if he was alright with us starting off being friends, it was written all over his face; he hated the idea. The scowl never left his lips as we pulled into the parking lot, him exiting the car before me.

Taking a deep breath, I followed suit walking in stride with him. I gave him a small smile when he held the door open for me.

 _At least he was being a gentlemen._

"What can I get for you two?" The man behind the counter asked, licking his lips as he raked his eyes all over my body.

Colby must have noticed because he stepped forward placing his wallet on the counter, looking down at me. "Is the Conjuring alright, babe?"

I couldn't help but smile when he called me babe, completely ignoring the fact that he had suggested a horror movie; my least favorite.

"Sure," I nodded.

Looking defeated, the guy behind the counter handed us our tickets, sending us on our way with a fake smile.

I playfully smacked Colby's chest. "You just crushed that guys dreams," I giggled.

He merely shrugged as we walked over to the concessions. "There's no way he had a shot."

Shaking my head, I stood behind Seth while he ordered a bucket of popcorn and a large soda. "Would you mind?" He asked handing me the cup.

"Anything particular?" I grabbed the cup.

When he shook his head, I made my way over to the soda machine, heels of my boots clicking the whole way. As I was filling up the cup, I heard a group of women giggling down the hall. Placing a lid over the cup, I made my way back over to Colby but stopped when I noticed that said group of girls surrounding themselves around him, one of them purposely pulling down her shirt, showing Colby the top of her breasts.

I stood in place, dumbfounded that Colby was playing into their games. He flirted with all of them, even dared a glance down the one girls shirt. My heart nearly dropped from my chest when I saw him wrap his arms around her in a hug, taking a second too long to pull away.

I shook my head while a loud scoff left my lips. Trying not to make a scene in public, I walked passed the group of girls throwing themselves at Colby, ignoring him as I made my way over to the theater. By the way he was talking, I knew it wasn't Colby; it was Seth Rollins.

"Reign!" He called after me.

My feet stopped, my mind screaming at them to keep going as I turned around to face him. The look I was giving him only read one thing; anger. "Keep talking to your sluts. When Colby comes back, let him know I'll be watching the movie."

And with that, I turned swiftly on my heels walking straight into the dark theater. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw there was only about ten other people in the theater, me choosing a spot on the top left corner. The previews hadn't even begun so I browsed on my phone to pass the time. When a few minuets had passed and still no Colby, I decided to text him.

 **Am I on a date with Colby or Seth Rollins?-Me.**

 **What the hell is your problem? I'm not going to ignore fans just because you're jealous-Colby.**

Biting my lip in anger, I replied back to him before shutting off my phone as the previews started.

 **If I'm on a date with Colby Lopez, my neighbor, then I'll stay. But if Seth Rollins, the arrogant bitch lover is still here, stay with your fan base. You decide. Just know that if you're not here within the next five minutes I'm gone.-Me.**

From what I've seen and read online, I did not like the character of Seth Rollins. In the WWE he was playing their top bad guy and I hated the way he acted but knew that's what he was good at so I tried not to hold it against him. But seeing how he was with those group of girls, I decided that when I was around him, I didn't want to see _Seth Rollins._

4 minuets and 53 seconds later, Colby strutted into the theater, immediately finding me. I hadn't said a word to him as he sat down next to me, just in time for the movie. Suddenly I wished that I wasn't upset with him because I needed a shoulder to bury my face in during this movie. Every once in a while I would see Colby's hand slowly make it's way over to my leg, stopping every time I looked at him.

We were about ten minuets into the movie when the first scary scene popped up causing me to jump in my seat, covering my face with my shaking hands.

"That seriously scared you?" Colby's quiet voice chuckled.

"I hate horror films," I defended.

His eyes squinted down at me. "Then why did you say this was okay?"

When I opened my mouth to speak, I saw the same group of girls from the lobby make their way into the theater, sitting one row in front of us, a few seats away from Colby. Closing my mouth, I ignored them and Colby as I continued to watch the movie.

Not even five minuets had passed before I heard the girls giggle when Colby looked over to them, giving them a wave. "Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, babe," Colby breathed in my ear.

Shivering at his warm breath, I held my composure while I ignored him, trying to pay attention to the movie. I did the best I could to ignore the group of girls but the longer the movie went on, that's when I realized one of the girls had moved up a row, right next to Colby.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Seth but I forgot to get your number," She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

Even though she was whispering, I could still hear the falseness of her voice. My eyes snapped over to Colby, watching and waiting to see what he did. His eyes met mine and in that moment I knew exactly who walked into this movie.

While Colby gave the girl his number, I shook my head in disbelief, a loud scoff leaving my lips. "You're unbelievable, Lopez."

"Who are you?" The girl motioned to me as if seeing me for the first time.

"Just a friend," Colby said, paying no mind to me.

Even though I had mentioned that we started slow as friends, I didn't mean see other people. Feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces, I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs of the theater, not bothering to look behind me. I knew Colby wouldn't follow me. He was upset that I had wanted to take things slow so this was how he was taking it out on me. By flirting with other girls right in front of me.

Blinking at the sudden brightness, I marched down the hall and was about to leave the building but felt my feet come to a sudden halt; Colby drove.

Throwing my head back in a groan, I knew I was stuck here. I could have called a cab but I didn't have the key card to the hotel, meaning no matter what outcome I chose, I would have to wait for Colby.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I cursed sitting down in one of the couches in the lobby.

My knee bounced in annoyance while I sat staring at the theater door, hoping Colby would come out looking for me.

"Reign?"

My head snapped to the left and I smiled at Marek. "Hey," I greeted standing up.

"What are you doing here alone?" He told the group of people he was with that he would meet up with them before he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not. I was here with Colby." I sighed before filling him in on what happened.

Marek laughed while running a hand over his cheek. "He's just trying to piss you off."

My arms crossed over my chest. "Well, he's doing a good job at it."

"Don't take it to heart, Reign," Marek placed his arm over my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. An action I found soothing. "Colby's just upset that you want to take things slow with him. You have nothing to worry about if he feels the same for you because he does. I can't tell you how many times he's talk to me about you the past few months."

"Really?" I asked.

Marek nodded and motioned for us to sit on the couch. "He really likes you, Reign. I've known Colby for a long time and when he's upset about something instead of dealing with it he lets _Seth_ take over. He gets in character so well it's scary." Marek couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" I bit my lip, worried.

Marek squeezed my knee. "Not at all. But I would suggest talking to him."

Nodding, I took a deep breath before giving him a hug, Marek instantly hugging back. "Thank you for talking with me."

"Anytime," he pulled away tipping my chin with a finger. "Colby has never brought a girl to the academy so I know you're a keeper."

We both stood up, hugging each other once more and I waved goodbye to him. Moving a strand of hair from my face, I turned around and came face to face with Colby. His eyes darted between Marek and I, scowl deep on his face. He breathed heavily while walking over to me.

"What the hell were you doing with Marek?" The tone in his voice was deep.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Jealousy doesn't' look good on you, babe." I repeated his words from earlier.

"You two looked a little too close," Colby's eyes sliced into mine.

"Oh so you can give your number to a girl while undressing her with your eyes but I can't talk to one of **your** friends about **you**?" My blood was boiling at this point. Talk about double standards.

"What about me?" His tone of voice had softened a bit.

"Just take me back to the hotel," I demanded, ignoring his question.

"Are you going to leave?" Colby eyes lightened a bit, realizing that I was one foot out of the door, getting ready to head back home.

"Thinking about it," I muttered walking out of the movie theater, Colby following close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're ridiculous!" I screamed at Colby as soon as we were alone in the hotel room.

"Why? Because I don't like you talking to other guys?" Colby threw his snap back onto the bed, pulling the ponytail from his hair, his locks cascading his shoulders.

"But it's perfectly fine for you to give girls your number?!" I threw my hands up.

"I told you in the car, Reign. When I'm out in public, I have to keep up the persona of Seth Rollins." Colby ran a hand over his tired face. It was almost eleven p.m and I knew he had a long day but we were far from finishing this conversation.

"Does that include treating me like trash?" I tossed my hat next to Colby's, piling my hair on top of my head.

Colby sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair before looking up at me, eyes immediately connecting. "You're honestly freaking out about nothing, Reign."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned my back to him and started packing up my things. "You're not leaving," I heard him demand from behind me.

"What's the point of even trying, Colby?" I exasperated, throwing one of my shirts in anger. "Every time we're together we always fight about something. Whether it be about your career or my past, its going to always cause problems."

"That's not true," Colby stood up.

"Isn't it? I really like you, Colby but if I'm not enough for you, let me know now." I hid the quake in my voice.

"You are enough for me," Colby reached for my hands, intertwining our fingers together. "But you have to understand I have a whole other life to live."

"I understand that but can you promise me that we're going to work out?" I refused to meet his gaze.

"Hey," his voice cooed, lifting my chin to look into his chocolate eyes. "Me and you," he pointed between us, "We're going to work out."

Sighing, I felt the anger wash away, giving him a small nod. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Colby pressed his forehead to mine.

I was interrupted by his phone going off in his pocket. "Do you have to get that?" My hands gripped his hips.

"It could be work," he sighed, tearing his body from my grip fishing his phone out.

My eyes glanced down at his phone, the anger taking over my body once more. "Bastard," I spat pushing him away.

 **Thanks for watching the rest of the movie with me. I needed a pair of strong arms to protect me-Brit.**

"Reign," Colby reached for me but I smacked his hands away.

"You're such a fucker. I can't believe I actually believed you wanted to be with me," I threw my bags over my shoulder.

"I do," Colby reached for me but I pushed him away, bags falling to the floor. My bottle of depression pills spilled over the floor causing me to groan when I realized I had forgotten to take today's dose.

"Fuck," I cursed bending down picking each one up, one by one.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked.

Standing up, I looked around the room for a bottle of water. "I forgot to take my pill today."

Colby sighed before walking over to the mini fridge in the hotel room, grabbing a water bottle. "Is it bad if you miss a day?" He handed me the bottle.

Once I swallowed the pill, I felt myself collapse on the bed. "I should be fine if I miss one day."

"Are you good at remembering?" Colby sat next to me, us both forgetting about our argument.

"Most of the time," I played with my fingers, letting silence fill the room.

After a few moments, Colby sighed and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry, Reign."

I stayed silent, not wanting to fall for his lies again. "When you said you wanted to take things slow, it made me think you didn't want to be together."

"I do, Colby. I just don't want to rush into this and end up getting hurt. I'm too vulnerable to go through something like that again." My bottom lip quivered. "Which is why I think I need to leave."

"Don't," Colby sighed.

"I think it's best for us if I do." Patting his knee, I stood up. Grabbing my things, I bit my lip when I noticed the hurt look in his eyes. I knew he wanted this to work between us and I knew why he did what he did but he needed to prove that I am enough for him.

"If you can prove to me that I am enough for you then we can be together. Until then, I'll be home. Call me when you're ready." Gaining the courage, I gave one last smile to Colby before leaving the room, letting the door close behind me.

 **...**

Sighing, I entered the room, switching on the light. After tossing my things onto the bed, I flung my body onto it, feeling my phone buzz from my pocket.

 **Instagram-Colby**

Ignoring him, I tossed my phone on the table in front of me and passed the time by showering, changing into a large shirt, and once I was finally comfortable underneath the covers, it was then when I realized my blinking phone.

 _12 new notifications._

My eyebrows rose in confusion as I clicked open the most recent one, my heart swelled up. Colby had posted a picture of me from when we went for coffee yesterday onto his Instagram account, letting the world know I was his. The caption read, _The girl next door 3_

After I liked the picture, I set my phone down, deciding not to text Colby right away. I couldn't help but realize that it was partially my fault as to why Colby acted the way he did. He didn't know if I felt the same towards him and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

Biting my lip, I browsed through the pictures on my phone and quickly uploaded it to Instagram, tagging Colby. It was a picture I had taken of him at his wrestling school, arms outstretched wide. The caption read, _The guy next door. 3_

Plugging my phone into its charger, I cuddled the sheets around me as I got ready for bed, knowing that I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: If you guys want, check out my wattpad where I have more stories. I also have pictures and gifs that go along with this story as well :)**_

 _ ** **user/adreannamatina****_

 **Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.**

 **I wish you were here with me. I wish I didn't have to fuck up.**

 **As soon as I get back home, I'm coming over. I need to see you.**

Those were some of the texts I had woken up to this morning. I had also woken up to hundreds on comments on my post about Colby. Half of them were jealous fans of Colby, sending me unnecessary hate while the other half were Colby's true fans, genuinely happy that he had someone in his life.

I hadn't responded to Colby, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Looking at myself, I smoothed out my dress, hoping that he would be happy to see me.

My feet walked up the familiar pavement and once again, I heard loud, heavy music blaring throughout the building. No one seemed to have noticed me right away and when my eyes landed on him, my heart fluttered.

Colby was in one of the wrestling rings, showing one of his students how to deliver a certain move. I watched in amazement for a few more seconds before one of the students noticed me.

"Uh, Colby. You have a visitor."

Turning around, Colby's eyes landed on me, face breaking out into a grin when he realized who was standing in front of him. He rolled out of the ring, making his way over to me. His hair was in a tight bun and he was only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts.

"I know you thought I left last night but-."

I was cut off by Colby crashing his lips with mine, meeting me in a fire fueled kiss. My arms found his neck, clasping my hands behind it while Colby's found the small of my back. His tongue flicked across my bottom lip and without thinking twice, I opened my mouth, our tongues finding each other.

A whimper left my lips when I felt him pull away, gasping for breath. He pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him, not caring if he smelled like sweat, and placed a few kisses on his bare chest, his boner twitching in his shorts.

"I thought you left."

I lifted my head to face him. "I was going too but when I made it to the lobby, I realized how stupid I was being. So I got a room and stayed."

"I'm glad you did," Colby breathed in my scent. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Me too," I stood on my tip toes, pressing my lips with his. "How's training going?"

Colby wrapped an arm around my shoulder while facing the ring where his students continued to work hard, proving themselves to Colby and Marek. "Good. We've got a good round of kids this time around."

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around Colby's midsection, feeling the heat radiate off of him. Our lips met again and with the heat pooling at the pit of my stomach, I knew we should slow down otherwise we would be finding a closet to go hide in.

"Do you have to get back?" I mumbled against his lips.

Colby groaned as he pulled away. "Yeah. Do you mind hanging here for awhile? We've got a few hours left and I've got some filing to do in my office."

"I can do that, if you want." I bit my lip.

Colby smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thank you. Office is right through that door," he nodded behind me before running back over to the ring.

Weaving my way through the sorted chairs and gym bags, I entered Colby's quiet office. There was a window, letting me see everything going on in the gym if I kept the blinds open. I had closed the door a hair while finding the pile of paperwork that needed to be filed.

Once I was finished, I noticed only a half an hour had passed so I sat at Colby's desk. Seeing his schedule for the WWE on his desk, I felt my heart drop when I read that he was going to be leaving tomorrow for a month long trip.

Trying to keep my mind off of it, I looked through the window over to Colby who was talking with Marek. As if he felt me staring, Colby looked over to me, smiling forming on his lips. I could tell he was truly happy that I had stayed which made me realize that he did actually care for me.

"This is not my office."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I smiled at Colby who looked around his office, dumbfounded that I had managed to organize every box and piece of paper that was scattered throughout.

"I clean when I'm bored," I shrugged and walked over to him. "All finished?"

Colby nodded while throwing a shirt over his exposed chest. "I've got a few things left to do at home before I head back on the road."

I pouted my bottom lip at him. "You're leaving again?"

"Yeah, this is one of the longer ones. I have to go promote one of our biggest pay per views that's coming up in December." Colby stated while packing up his things.

"TLC, right?" I had done my research. I had also been trying to find the right way to ask Colby if I could go. I know I hated the character of Seth Rollins but I felt like I should go a support him.

Colby gave me a proud smile before nodding. "I'll be back before you know it."

All I could do was nod as I grabbed my things and walked out of the building, Colby's hand in mine.

 **...**

"You sure I can stay here?" I asked for the second time as I walked into Colby's house, him right behind me.

"I want to spend as much time as I can before I go," Colby breathed against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

My stomach tingled at the feeling. I turned around in his embrace, kissing his lips. "Then why are we waiting time talking, ."

A small moan left Colby's lips. "Are you sure?"

Licking my lips, I nodded. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about Colby naked, on top of me, from the moment I met him. A squeal erupted from my throat when I felt myself being thrown over Colby's shoulder. Suddenly I felt my body hit a soft bed, Colby's body immediately finding mine.

Running my hands over his chest, I breathed into his ear. "Prove to me that I'm the only one for you."

Colby didn't say a word while he switched potions, me sitting on his lap. He placed his hands on my ass, squeezing me into his hips, a loud hiss leaving his mouth. I felt his hands move up my body, grabbing a fist full of my hair and slammed my lips with his. Without thinking twice, I kissed back, letting the fire in my stomach fuel our kiss.

Colby pressed his body against mine. His arms wrapping around the small of my back, he held me tight, letting me know he wasn't going to let me go.

Colby pulled away for a brief moment, looking into my eyes. He caressed my cheek with his hand and leaned in, kissing me again. Before I knew it, he was on top of me exploring my body and me his. His body covered mine like a blanket, his kisses sprinkled their way down my neck and over my collar bone, his tongue flicking across the assortment of tattoo's on my chest.

Suddenly I felt his hands ride up my leg, under my dress, pulling it off it one swift movement. Colby's eyes raked over my exposed chest, hunger clouding his eyes. They cleared, however, when they met with mine. "You sure about this?"

Without saying a word, I pulled Colby in for a rough kiss, giving him my answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Weeks Later**

Wiping my mouth, I stood from the toilet, giving it a flush. Once I had rinsed out my mouth, I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror. I had been sick the past few days, chalking it up to food poisoning.

Grabbing my phone from the bathroom counter, I made my way into my living room and noticed Colby had texted me.

 **Still feeling like shit?-Colby.**

 **Ugh, yes. I'm never eating at that Chinese place again.-Me.**

Colby had been gone a few weeks now and he was going to be coming home in about five days. We had left on good terms, really good terms, and I was excited to see him. After we had sex for the first time that night, I found myself connecting with Colby in a way I had never connected with anyone before. So we went for another round. And another. And another.

He had also mentioned that if I wanted too, I could stay at his house but I declined. I had a perfectly good house I could stay at while he was gone.

Cuddling my oversize cardigan closer to my body, I watched T.V letting another day without work pass by. Suddenly, a commercial for a pregnancy test came on and I was slammed with thoughts of that night again. Except this time they were for a different reason.

 _Were we safe that night?_

Yes, I distinctively remember Colby putting a condom on the first time.

 _What about the fifth time?_

A blush crept to my cheek remembering the fifth time; we had done it in the shower the morning Colby was supposed to leave. Shower, water, no condom.

 _Fuck._

My palms began to sweat as I ran into the bathroom, rummaging through my cabinets until I found what I was looking for. I tried not to freak out as I did what I was supposed to and waited for the results. Those five minuets seemed to drag on, adding to my worry.

 _Ding._

My hands shook nervously as I grabbed the stick, all of the color draining from my already pale face. How could this have happened? How could we have been so stupid?

 _Shit._

 **...**

 **One Week Later**

"God, I've missed you," Colby breathed lifting me into his arms.

Wrapping my arms around his neck and legs across his stomach, I kissed his lips eagerly. "Feelings mutual," I giggled.

He placed me on top of his kitchen counter, moving a strand of hair from my face. "So what did you do the whole month?"

Licking my dry lips, I shrugged. "Stayed home and watched t.v. Worked on some designs."

"You didn't work?" Colby squeezed my thigh.

"During the winter we don't really sell a lot of homes. This is usually my down time," I somewhat lied.

I wasn't going to flat out tell him that I had taken some time off due to morning sickness.

"Well I have a few days off before the pay per view on Sunday. Let's go get some food," Colby suggested.

As much as I wanted to put this news off, I knew I had to tell him. He deserved to know, even if that meant the end of our relationship. I had thought about this long and hard, deciding that if Colby left me, I would raise this baby on my own. He was on top in his career right now and I wasn't going to force him to give it all up if he didn't want a part in it.

"Actually, I have to talk to you," I pulled on his hand.

Colby returned to his position in between my legs. "What's up?"

Playing with my fingers, I mustered all of my courage within. "Remember a few weeks back when I was really sick?"

He squinted his eyes giving me a small nod. "You had food poisoning."

"Not exactly," I bit my lip.

When he continued to give me a confused look, I sighed and pulled out the positive test from my sweater pocket, handing it to him.

Colby looked at it, the sudden realization hitting him. He had to force himself to grip the counter to save him from falling over, the test falling to the floor. "How far along are you?" He asked after moments of tense silence.

"Three weeks," my tone came out quiet.

Colby ran his hands through his hair gripping at the ends. Licking his lips, he tried to keep his breathing calm but I knew he was freaking out on this inside.

"You're positive?"

I nodded. "Doctor confirmed it this morning. She gave me a copy of the ultrasound. You can't see much though since it's still early on."

Colby refused to meet my gaze. "Do you want to see it?"

 _Silence._

"Can you say something?" I asked, chocking back a sob.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say, Reign."

Nodding slowly, I hopped off the counter, placing the ultrasound picture in my previous spot. "I was hoping for some type of emotion."

"What? Did you expect me to be bouncing off the wall in excitement?" Colby snapped.

Keeping my cool, I let that outburst slip. "No but you're not the only one who's scared, Colby. I'm freaking out on the inside and I really need you right now."

Colby met my gaze for the first time since I delivered the news. Running a hand over his face, he shook his head, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. "I need time to think. Let this process in my brain."

I quickly wiped away the tears before Colby saw. Nodding, I pointed over my shoulder. "I'll give you some space. When you're ready to talk, you'll know where to find me."

Colby stood frozen in place as his eyes were glued to my back, watching me walk out of his house.

My hand gripped the ticket tightly as I entered my house, locking the door behind me. Once I was alone, I allowed myself to break down, letting the sobs shake my body. I wasn't expecting Colby to be happy about the news at first but I would have felt more at ease if he told me that we would get through this together.

Looking down at the front row ticket for the show on Sunday, I had my own decision to make; Stay home and be a single mother to this child or go to the show on Sunday, support Colby, and try to make this work between us.

The Gods were trying everything to keep us apart but I wouldn't let them win. Something brought me here to Davenport, Iowa and that thing was Colby Lopez.


	14. Chapter 14

I was only one month along and knew I wasn't showing but that didn't stop me from covering my stomach while showing the guard my backstage pass. Being in an unfamiliar area was causing my anxiety to work in over drive as I made my way through the arena looking for Colby.

It had been over four days since I had heard from him. He was even quiet on social media which made me wonder if he even left his house. But today was the pay per view so I knew where he would be. It probably wasn't the greatest place to talk but I needed an answer; now.

"Reign?"

Turning around at the confused voice, I found myself easing a bit, eyes meeting with Jon's. "Colby didn't mention you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise him," I fake smiled at him as he walked over to me.

"How are things with you two?" We started to walk in sync.

"Good. I haven't seen you in awhile or Joe." I said, suddenly missing their presence around my yard.

"We've been busy. You look good by the way, got a nice glow to you." He bumped his shoulder with mine causing a blush to creep to my cheeks when I looked over my outfit.

"Have you seen Colby?" I finally managed to ask.

Jon nodded. "He's by the ring. I'll take you there."

Smiling a thanks, I followed Jon down a hallway, up a few stairs, and through a curtain. My eyes landed on a bunch of crew members running around, trying to get everything set for tonight. Then my eyes landed on Colby, his back to me leaning his elbows on the ring. There were two unfamiliar faces standing next to him.

"New girl, Jon?" One of them asked, Irish accent coming out clear as day.

"Not mine, Devitt. This one's Colby's." Jon smirked. "This is Reign."

At the sound of my name, Colby peaked over his shoulder, eyes locking with mine. He held the stare for a split second before looking down. Regaining his composure, he pushed himself off of the ring, walking over to me.

"Hi," I managed to say when he stood in front of me. I found myself smiling at how messy his hair was, indicating he was just training.

"Why didn't you call?" Colby's voice remained low, afraid others would here.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" I suggested when I felt stares all around us.

Colby nodded, motioning towards a row of chairs in the stands. He lead the way, walking up a few rows of bleachers, reaching for my hand. Giving him a small smile of thanks, I placed my hand in his, allowing him to help me up. Once we were both seated, he dropped my hand.

"How've you been feeling? Any morning sickness?" Colby asked looking at the ground.

"Only a little bit. It usually hits me at night." I rubbed my sweaty palms on my legs.

"You're not showing yet, are you?" Colby finally peeled his gaze away from the floor, landing on my stomach.

I shook my head, placing a hand over my stomach. "That doesn't happen till the second trimester. I've got a few months still."

Colby nodded as he continued to stare at my stomach. He slowly raised his hand, placing it over mine. I sat quietly, letting him think in peace. His eyes were fixated on his hand which rested on my stomach.

Keeping his hand on my stomach, Colby's eyes finally found mine. "That's my baby?" His voice cracked, small smile playing at his lips.

I nodded, fully turning my body to him. "It's yours, Colby."

His eyes sparkled and he let out a deep breath, pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry for how I acted the other day. I needed time to think."

"It's okay. I understand." I reassured him that I wasn't upset by any means. He needed time to adjust. "Did you need more time?"

Immediately he shook his head. "I don't need to think anymore."

Feeling uneasy, I bit the inside of my cheek. "And?"

Our eyes locked again, him lacing our fingers together. He placed a kiss on the back of my hand. "I'm staying by your side through this. I'd be stupid to let you do this on your own."

My stomach did flips as Colby pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. Both of us watched the crew members finish up setting up the stage, enjoying the silence.

"We're having a baby," Colby breathed.

"We're having a baby," I repeated gently squeezing his hips.

 **...**

Standing in the front row, I bounced on my feet as I waited patiently for Colby to make his entrance. Earlier, Colby and I had talked for awhile in his dressing room while he got ready for the show. He had suggested on me staying with him up until his match, which was about to had decided that we weren't going to tell anyone the news, not yet anyway. We wanted to wait at least a few more months. Colby didn't want to me to deal with the stress of the fans and publicity so early on in my pregnancy.

Suddenly, the music of Seth Rollins hit and my eyes landed on the top of the stage, where he came out in full heel character. As much as I hated this persona, I had to admit that Colby did it really well.

When Colby climbed to the top rope, our eyes locked for a few brief seconds and I gave him a small smile of good luck. He had mentioned that he wasn't going to be able to interact with me while in the ring.

For the next ten minuets, I watched in complete amazement at how well Colby worked in the ring. I found myself cheering when he would hit a big move and would cringe when he would barley kick out at two. During the match, Colby had rolled out of the ring, standing a few feet in front of me. Our eyes locked again and he gave me the arrogant _Seth Rollins_ smirk, eyes looking me over. I felt frozen underneath that stare, stomach doing flips. That distracted him, however, as his opponent came from behind, throwing him back into the ring.

By the end of the match, Colby had hit his finisher, winning the match. He mentioned to me earlier that when the bell rang for the final match, I should head back to his locker room. Grabbing my things, I pushed my way through the crowd of people until I was back into the halls of the arena.

When I reached the door to backstage, I noticed a group of girls trying to flirt their way backstage with the security guard. I got close enough to realize that it was the same group of girls from the movie theater. Keeping my cool, I showed the guard my pass and he gave me a warm smile.

"Rollins did good tonight," He exclaimed.

I smiled at him, ignoring the girls. "He does every night."

"Tell him I said congratulations," He moved to the side, allowing me to walk passed him.

"Will do."

"Hey aren't you the girl that was with him last month?"

Turning on my heels, I locked eyes with the fake blonde and nodded. "So what if I was?"

She adjusted her fake boobs before motioning behind me. "You're his friend right? Well can you talk to him? He was supposed to leave me a pass with this dude."

My eyes sliced into her. "Let's get one thing straight, hon. You met _Seth Rollins,_ WWE's most arrogant heel. He was only playing that role for you skanks. I, on the other hand, am dating Colby Lopez. Now scurry along and go find someone else to give a disease too."

I made sure the door slammed behind me, silencing their screeches of protest, as I walked the familiar hallway. My eyes scanned passed the groups of people, trying to find the one I needed. My feet halted, seeing him leaning against the wall, talking with a few of the female wrestlers. I tried not to show my jealousy but they all looked so beautiful. They were goddesses compared to me.

Biting my lip, I turned around and decided to keep walking towards Colby's locker room. I made it a few steps until I heard his voice call from behind.

Taking a deep breath, I put on a small smile and walked over to him, immediately finding his open arms.

"Nice job, tonight." I looked up at him.

Colby smiled, placing a quick but heated kiss on my lips. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "Thank you for inviting me."

Colby kissed my forehead. "Of course."

We heard someone clear their throats next to us causing Colby's body to shake in laughter. "Sorry. Reign this is Mercedes and Pamela. Also known as Sasha and Bayley."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at them.

"So you're the girl next door," Mercedes smiled, moving a strand of her bright violet hair from her eyes.

My eyes glanced up to Colby. "Do you talk to everyone about me?"

Colby merely shrugged giving me my answer. Suddenly, I felt the blood drain from my face and my mouth went dry as my stomach churned. I squeezed Colby's hand, giving him a look I knew he understood.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow night," Colby said goodbye and we rushed down the hall.

As soon as we were in his locker room, I sprinted towards the bathroom, hurling my stomach contents in the toilet. Colby was right behind me, rubbing circles over my back. I flushed the toilet before I leaned back against his legs. He handed me a breath mint and I took it with gratitude.

"This is the worst part," I groaned.

Colby's hands found my shoulders, working out the tense muscles. I let a small moan slip, enjoying the way his fingers worked.

"Where are you headed tomorrow?" I looked up at him.

"Milwaukee for two days then Minnesota for three," He sighed.

All I could do was nod before standing up. "I'll let you get dressed," I said when I realized he was still in his wrestling gear.

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I sulked over to the couch, falling on it with a large groan. Colby leaving had never bothered me before but now that we were dating and having a child together made me wish he wouldn't have to leave. But I know it would be wrong of me to have him stop what he loves to do just because I missed him. I placed my hands over my stomach and looked down, a proud smile coming to my face. Even though Colby's career had him on the road 300 days a year, I knew that this baby was going to be so loved. There wasn't a doubt in my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

"Colby, I can carry at least one box." I demanded walking behind Colby as we entered his house.

"I don't want you to strain yourself," Colby placed another box of mine on the kitchen counter before looking at me, smile coming to his face. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look this morning?"

My eyes looked down at my outfit, one of Colby's shirts and a pair of leggings. My hair was in a messy side braid and there wasn't an inch of make up on my face. "Colby, I'm pregnant not disabled. I can help move some of my things."

"You should get ready. We have to leave for your appointment in an hour," Colby sighed when he finally realized what time it was. "We'll unpack later."

Nodding, I walked down the hall of Colby's house, well our house, and into the bedroom. He had returned yesterday after being gone for over a month, European tour, and while he was gone he had decided that I should move in with him. I put up a fight at first, loving my house, but when he had mentioned that he would feel more comfortable if I was staying at his place while he was gone, I reluctantly agreed.

Stripping off Colby's shirt, my eyes went to my showing stomach and I smiled. I was near the end of my first trimester and today Colby and I were going to find out the sex of the baby. We both were on the same page of being happy with which ever sex but I knew Colby secretly wanted a boy.

Today was also the day Colby was going to tell his boss about us which scared me. He had reassured me that they wouldn't fire him for getting his girlfriend pregnant but with these hormones lately, I was worrying about every little thing.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, I broke free from my thoughts and saw Colby in the mirror. He placed a few kisses on my shoulder while his hands found my stomach. We didn't say a word, just stared at each other through the mirror for a few minuets.

 _Ding._

Groaning, I reached for my phone on the bathroom counter, Colby's arms still wrapped around me. I clicked open the new message.

 **Bitch-XXX-XXX-XXXX**

I sighed and placed my phone back in its former spot. "More hate?" Colby asked as he kissed my hand, letting me go.

"Yeah. Nothing I can't handle though." I gave him a smile of not to worry.

I had been receiving quite a lot of fan hate recently online but somehow one of the fans managed to find my phone number and was sending me cruel texts every day for the past week. Colby had demanded I get a new phone number but I shot that down. I wasn't going to let this creep of a fan win.

Once I was dressed in one of Colby's clean shirts, I liked to wear them because they hid my stomach and UGG boots, Colby placed his snap back on his head and laced his fingers with mine. We walked through the house, outside to the cold winter air of December and I smiled a thanks to him when he opened the car door for me. Christmas was in a few weeks and what better Christmas present to give to each other than finding out if were having a boy or a girl.

 **...**

"Can you repeat that?" I shook my head. Colby and I were sitting in the waiting room and we had just gotten the news.

"You're having a boy!" The doctor smiled before handing us some pamphlets and leaving us on our own.

My eyes looked over to Colby, who licked his lips breaking out into a huge grin. I matched his and jumped off the bed, walking into his arms.

"We're having a boy," he said breathless.

"We're having a boy," I repeated with a giggle.

We gathered our things and Colby threw an arm over my shoulder, leading the way out of the doctors office. "Have you been thinking about any names?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. Honestly, I never thought I would ever have kids."

Colby held the car door open for me and I slid in with a nod of thanks. Once we were back on the road, he looked over to me briefly. "Why's that?"

"I thought I would never find someone who I want to have a child with," I answered truthfully.

Colby grabbed my hand, laying a few soft kisses on my knuckles. We stayed silent for a few minuets but there was this burning thought at the back of my mind and I had to talk to Colby about it.

"You're not staying with me just for the baby, right?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

He pulled the car to a stop at a red light before turning my chin to meet his gaze. He still had the sparkle in his eyes from when we first talked about the baby. "I'm staying with you because I like you, Reign. Yeah we're having a baby but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you.

I nodded. "Are you scared?"

"Fucking terrified," he breathed.

"We'll be okay, right?" The shakiness of my voice was noticeable.

Colby nodded while kissing my lips gently before driving again. Looking out the window, my eyes scanned all of the people that we passed. Feeling ice take over my body, I shot up from my seat, eyes locked on a person standing outside a local gun shop. Colby was driving slow due to traffic but my heart was beating fast as the guy with short black hair placed a small handgun into the waist of his pants. It had been years since I'd seen him last so I couldn't be 100% but my body only froze like that when **he** was around.

Blinking a few times, I shook my head, knowing full well that he wasn't here in Davenport. He had no idea I even left L.A.

"Are you hungry?"

Forcing my gaze away from the window, I looked over to Colby who had pulled into a local restaurants parking lot. I nodded, trying to calm my breathing. "Yeah. Baby Lopez is craving mac and cheese."

The smile that came to Colby's warmed my heart as we got out of the car, him walking to my side, linking out hands together. I felt my phone buzz from my pocket and fished it out with my free hand.

 **You can run but you can't hide.-XXX-XXX-XXXX**

"Who's that?" Colby asked trying to look over my shoulder.

"Work," I lied stuffing my phone back into my pocket when we were seated at a table near the front.

The restaurant was packed, us coming during the middle of a lunch rush. While Colby ordered for us, my eyes scanned every face, making sure **he** wasn't here. I tried to tell myself that it was still just a fan messing with me but with what I just saw, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"I have something to ask you," Colby spoke pulling me from my thoughts.

"Shoot."

"Around the big holidays, we usually get two weeks off only needing to leave for two days to wrestle for Raw and Smackdown. And I was thinking that maybe we could go spend Christmas with my family? I haven't seen them in awhile and I know they would love to meet you." Colby said all in one breath and I giggled at how nervous he was.

"You told your family about me?" I smiled a thanks to the waiter who brought us our food, immediately scooping up my mac and cheese.

"I only told them that I was going to bring my girlfriend with to Christmas dinner. I figured then would be a good time to deliver the news," Colby sighed, taking off his hat.

Even though I was nervous to meet his family, I nodded. "Do you think they'll like me?"

Colby reached for my hand, giving it a squeeze. "They'll love you."

Nodding, I ate my food in silence, my eyes scanned the restaurant once more. I couldn't explain it but ever since the weird text messages began I had the nagging feeling that someone was watching me. Colby was leaving tomorrow morning for two days and I silently prayed I could go with him. I knew I was over reacting but the fear of being alone crept into my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter will include abuse. If you can't handle reading this chapter, feel free to skip ahead.**

 _"Colby, I'm fine. You left an hour ago and you've already called me."_ I giggled as I walked through his house, our house, trying to tidy up. Jon and Joe came over last night and we all ended up having a scary movie night. Colby and I decided on letting the world know about my pregnancy when he came back tomorrow.

 _"I'm just worried about you. Have you been getting those weird text messages still?"_ I could hear his voice drop an octave.

Biting my lip, I pulled the phone away from my ear and read through my recent text's.

 **You're dead.**

 **You think you can get away with what you've done?**

 **I know your secret.**

 _"Nope,_ " I lied. It was just a prank so I didn't want to worry Colby about nothing. _"You'll be home tomorrow night?"_

There was rustling on his end. _"Yeah. Look, if I don't answer can you message Jon or Joe if you need something?_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. _"I'll be fine. Call me later?"_

 _"Usual time?"_ He asked.

A small smile came to my face. Every time he was on the road he would call me at the same time; 5 o'clock.

 _"Usual time."_

Both saying our goodbyes, I placed my phone on the kitchen counter and made my way to my bedroom, feet stopping in front of a locked door. Colby told me that he only used that room as an office but I was confused as to why he always had it locked. I passed the next four hours by filling the closets with my clothes and other things.

Stomach growling, I placed a hand over my belly. "How does left over pizza sound?"

My feet slid across the cold hardwood but they froze in place when my eyes landed on the open back door. Palms began to sweat when I remembered locking both of the locks when Colby had left.

Quickly running over to it, I slammed it shut and locked it with force. I looked around the kitchen and living room, making sure everything was in tact. Even though nothing seemed to be missing, my mind kept telling me something was wrong. I went to grab my phone to call Colby but my hands shook when I saw that it was missing.

 _What the fuck?_

"Miss me?" Hearing the dark, disgusting voice from behind me was the last thing I remembered before feeling a sharp blow to the back of my head, everything going black.

 **...**

My body stirred awake and felt panic set it. I was tied to a chair and there was a piece of duct tape covering my mouth, not allowing me to scream. I writhed against the chair, trying to escape, truly scared for not only my life but my babies as well.

"Surprised to see me?"

Looking up, my eyes landed on the man I thought I would never see again; Luke.

He walked over to me and that's when I noticed the large kitchen knife in his hand. "You know you can dye your hair and cover yourself if that filth," he scraped the knife along my exposed arm, drawing blood. "But I'll still find you. I always do."

I yelled out in pain behind the tape as he cut my other arm, drawing more blood. I thrashed my legs, trying to kick him away. I cried out in pain when he grabbed a fist full of my hair, forcing me to look him in his cold dead eyes.

"Haven't you learned anything? Remember the last time you tried to fight back?" He pressed his fingers into my forehead, almost as if he was forcing the memories back into my mind.

I slightly nodded, remembering I had spent two days in the hospital. I had a broken arm and a black eye. I lied saying that I fell down the stairs.

Luke's eyes traveled from my face down to my stomach, a scowl appearing on his face. My scream was muffled when he ripped my shirt in half, exposing my growing baby bump. The cold steel of the knife glided across it.

"We were married for three years and I couldn't get you to have my baby but you're only with this guys for what, six months? And you're having his baby. When did you become such a slut?" Luke's voice dripped with hatred.

My response came out muffled by the tape, yelping out in pain when Luke had ripped it off of my lips. Licking them, I met his gaze. "Do you ever once think it was your fault why I didn't get pregnant?"

I tasted blood when Luke's fist collided with my jaw, bringing tears to my eyes. He grabbed another fist full of hair, his mouth close to mine. "You're going to pay for that comment, Reign."

All the blood drained from my body when I felt the knife against my wrists, cutting the rope. Luke pulled me from the chair by my hair and I trashed my body around, trying to escape. "Stupid bitch," Luke spat, throwing me to the ground.

My arms went to my stomach to protect myself as my body smacked the floor, hard. Suddenly, Colby's ringtone sounded from the other side of the house. My eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall. _5\. p.m._ Getting to my knee's, I crawled away from Luke as he slowly stalked towards me, a curt laugh leaving his lips. I cried out in pain when I felt myself being pulled up by my hair, facing Luke.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time," Luke's hot breath fanned across my face.

He traced the knife down my neck, over my chest, and I felt the cool steel cut a deep laceration across my stomach, blood dripping out. "No," I cried out.

"Shut up," Luke's fist collided with my cheek once more. I felt his body behind me as he held a fist full of my hair in his hands, "I've always wanted to fuck a pregnant girl."

"No!" I screamed, fearing the worst as I tried to run away from him but he held on tight.

Luke dragged me, kicking and screaming, down the hallway towards the bedrooms. I heard my phone ringing once again from my bedroom and using all of my strength, I brought my leg back, immediately connecting with Luke's groin. When he doubled over in pain I used that as an advantage and ran towards my ringing phone, slamming the door closed and locking it behind me.

Tears fell from my eyes as my shaking hands reached for my phone, seeing I had three missed calls from Colby and a few unread text's from him. Pounding at the door nearly made me drop my phone as I heard Luke trying to make his way inside.

"Open the door!" He pounded his fists against the wood.

Bringing the phone to my ear, I waited patiently for the Colby to answer. "Shit," I cursed when the sixth ring went unanswered. Biting my lip, I dialed the other number I knew to dial when Colby didn't answer.

 _"Hello?"_

I breathed when I heard Jon's voice. _"Jon, where's Colby?"_

 _"He's actually on his way back home. Our show's finished up earlier than expected so he decided to drive the hour back home. He tried to call you."_

Suddenly the door was kicked open, a scream erupting from my throat. The phone fell to the floor as I scooted my body away from Luke. "You're going to pay for that you stupid bitch."

"Help me!" I screamed, truly fearing for not only my life but my baby's as well.

"Scream all you want, Reign. No one's going to hear you. It's just you and me, like old times." Luke pulled me from the floor, tossing me onto the bed.

His hands went to his belt, undoing it. My body scrambled from the bed, trying to escape, but I felt my body being tossed back onto the bed. The knife was at my throat while Luke ripped off my shorts.

"Please don't do this. I'm sorry for leaving you." I begged, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Mm, I've missed hearing you beg for me." Luke pressed the knife into my neck, spilling blood.

"Ah," I cried out at the stinging sensation.

I kicked and scream when I felt his hands all over my body. Luke licked his lips, looking over my chest with a disgusting look of hunger in his eyes before the rested on my baby bump, eyes turning to pure hatred.

"I'm going to have so much fun," Luke groaned in my ear.

Knowing there was no way out, I froze up and block out all of my thoughts and feelings, like I used to do.

"Reign, I'm home!"

My eyes snapped opened at the sound of Colby's voice. Luke's hand went to my mouth. "Scream and you're dead."

"Reign? Jon said you called him."

Colby's voice was getting closer and gaining the strength, I brought my head back, slamming it into Luke's. Pushing his body off of mine, I ran through the busted door, coming face to face with Colby. His eyes took in my appearance, face falling.

"Reign?" His voice came out shaking and worried.

A gasp left my lips when I felt cold steel ease into my stomach, Colby's eyes widening. My hands shook as I looked to the side, Luke twisting the knife farther into me. Blood pooled at my feet when my body dropped to the floor.

"Fucking bastard!" Colby screamed, the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Holy crap, I'm so sorry about the long awaited update. I've been raking my brain trying to figure out where to go next for this story. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you guys a filler chapter! Here is chapter seventeen :)**

 _ **Colby's POV:**_

Sitting in the chair in the hospital waiting room, my knees bounced as I waited for some news, _any_ news on Reign. I had been sitting here for hours and couldn't help but sit up every time a doctor or nurse walked by.

When Jon had told me earlier that Reign had called him and heard her screaming, he mentioned I should call the cops, in case. And I was glad I did. Shortly after the guy stabbed Reign, the police busted through the door, giving one look to the scene and tackling the guy to the ground. Rage filled my body and I wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of the guy but I knew I could get in a lot of trouble with not only the law but Hunter as well.

The paramedics took Reign away before I had the chance to grab her in my embrace so I had no idea if she was dead or alive.

"Mr. Lopez?"

My eyes shot up at the doctor and I slowly stood, walking over to him. "Is she okay? Is the baby alive?"

The doctor simply tossed a look over his shoulder and my hands shook as I followed him down the long hallway, coming to a halt in front of a closed door.

"Do you know who the man was that did this to your wife?" The doctor asked.

I couldn't hide the small smile that came to my lips at the word _wife_ but immediately shook my head. "She's my girlfriend."

The doctor gave me a quick nod as I continued, "The officers said it was her husband."

"Well, Reign suffered a lot of injuries. She had a few cuts on her neck, arms, and chest that we stitched up. But there's the wound to her stomach," The doctor spoke slow, allowing me to process all of the words.

Licking my dry lips, I looked from the closed door to the doctor. "The baby didn't make it did he?"

"Lets head inside. Reign's been asking for you." The doctor ignored my statement and lead the way into the room.

I followed in slowly, eyes locking on Reign's sleeping figure on the bed. Hearing us walk in, she turned her head to the left and my heart dropped. Her cheek was stitched up and had a black eye but she still gave me a small smile.

Blinking away the tears, I pulled up a chair to the side of her bed, hands immediately finding each other. "Hi," I smiled.

She stayed silent, giving my hand a squeeze, before she looked at the doctor. "Has he been caught?"

The doctor nodded. "He's in police custody. He won't be hurting you again."

Reign nodded before her free hand landed on her stomach, a look of sadness wash over her face. "I lost the baby, didn't I?"

Both of our eyes landed on the doctor, who stayed silent. My knee shook in anger as a soft sob left Reign's lips.

"We did everything we could."

Ignoring him, I could feel the rage boiling inside of me, wanting to kill Luke for what he did. I wanted to take something he loved so much away from him to know how it felt. The doctor left the room, leaving Reign and I alone. The only thing that was heard in the room was her broken sobs and my steady, heavy breathing.

 _ **Reign's POV**_

 _We did everything we could._

Those words repeated in my mind over and over again as I kept my eyes glued to the window, watching the night sky, trying not to look into Colby's eyes. I was afraid that if I looked at him that I would completely break, shattering myself in front of him.

Luke had found me, had tortured me, and I wasn't hurt by that. I was used to what Luke did to me. I could move passed the attack but what I couldn't move past or ignore was the fact the my baby was gone. Luke killed my baby.

Gaining the strength, I turned my head to the side and set my eyes on Colby. His eyes were fixated on the ground, chest heaving due to his heavy breathing, and a scowl on his beautiful face. I squeezed his hand, making him look at me. Our eyes locked for a brief second before he looked away, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, a sob leaving my lips.

Colby's eyes landed on me, thumb brushing away the tears. "Don't be sorry, Reign. It wasn't your fault."

"But I've been getting texts from him for awhile now and I should have done something about it. Maybe if I didn't leave him, none of this would have to happen."

Colby got up from the chair, sliding into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You'd be dead, Reign, if you hadn't left. You wouldn't have met me."

Clutching close to his chest, I cried with my tears instantly staining his shirt. We stayed like that for a long while, enjoying his hands run circles over my back, leaving kisses on my forehead every once in a while.

Once I was sure all of my tears were gone, I pulled slightly away from Colby and felt my heart break when a small tear fell from his eyes. Wiping it away with a finger, I cupped his cheek and brought his face to my chest, allowing him to cry; which he did. He held onto my body tight afraid that if he let go Luke would get to me again, as he cried, his quiet sobs being the only thing that was heard in the tiny room.


	18. Chapter 18

One Week Later: Two Days Before Christmas

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I tossed the covers off of my clothed body and glided my feet across the floor as I walked into the kitchen. Colby, Jon, and Joe were all sitting around the island, eyes landing on me as I came into view.

My eyes locked with Colby, lips forming in a tight line. He stayed silent and watched as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned on my heels to head back to the bedroom. I had been home from the hospital for a few days now and was ordered to strict bed rest until I felt better. The stitches were removed from my body leaving scars on my cheek, chest, and stomach.

Colby had been home as well, getting the time off for the holidays, and he had mentioned that he was granted some time off from work because of _personal_ issues. No one besides us, Jon, and Joe knew about what happened and I was thankful for it. Colby told Jon and Joe a few days ago since they were his best friends and knew they wouldn't talk about it to anyone. They decided to come visit Colby and I for a few days and they were leaving tomorrow.

Things between Colby and I were tense. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting my depression off while I was blaming myself for loosing our baby. Of course, we never discussed our feelings with each other, we kept our distance and only spoke when we needed something. It was so tense that I had decided to stay in the guest bedroom, not wanting to share a bed with him. It wasn't that I was disgusted with him; I was more disgusted with myself that I couldn't stop picturing Luke's disgusting hands on me when it was Colby's.

We were supposed to be leaving tomorrow to go visit his family for Christmas but I had told Colby this morning that maybe he should go by himself. He tossed that idea down, not wanting to leave me alone, but I couldn't gain the strength or courage to meet his family and have them ask questions. Colby had told me that they didn't know what happened but I still didn't want to go.

Light knocking on the wall brought me from my thoughts and I set the book I was reading to the side, giving Jon a small smile.

"Colby wants to know if you're hungry. " He leaned against the door frame.

Scrunching my face, I shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you though."

Jon sighed and gave me a smile before leaving me alone. It had been a few days since I had a decent meal, not having much of an appetite, and I knew it wasn't just bothering Colby; Jon and Joe were starting to worry about me.

"Get up," Colby stated coming into the room causing me to jump a tad.

He took the book from my hand and tossed the covers off, earning a protest from me. "Reign, you need to eat something. You're loosing too much weight."

Sucking in my bottom lip, I went to grab the covers again but that caused Colby to gently pull me off of the bed. Linking his fingers with mine, my heart leaped at the first physical contact we shared since I came home as he dragged me out of the room and into the kitchen where there were some pizza boxes laid out on the counter.

"Eat," He demanded while dropping my hand.

Choosing not to fight with him, I grabbed a slice of sausage and was about to go back into the bedroom but Colby's voice stopped me.

"You're sitting with us," he nodded to an open stool next to him.

Sucking in a breath, all I did was nod before sitting on the stool opposite of him. I didn't want to bring up a fight in front of Jon and Joe so I swallowed my anger and ate my pizza in piece. I was surprised at how hungry I actually was and ended up eating three more pieces.

Once finished, I stood and gathered the empty plates, my eyes locking with Colby when I went to grab his. Even though we shared this house together and were with each other everyday, I still missed him; I missed his arms around me and his lips on mine. We both gave each other a small smile and I walked over to the dishwasher, loading up the dirty plates.

Wiping my hands on my sweat pants, I looked at the clock and saw it was still early afternoon. Biting my lip, I looked over to the guys. "Would you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

Colby's eyes lit up while Jon and Joe nodded. "Sure."

"I'm going to go shower first," I said when I realized it's been a few days since I took a shower.

All of my shower things were in the master bathroom so I let out a loud sigh as I grabbed a pair of leggings and an over the shoulder sweater from the guest room and walked across the hall to Colby's bedroom. Leaving the bathroom open a tad, I had my back to the mirror as I stripped out of my clothes, turning on the hot water afterwards.

I waited a few moments, letting the steam fill the room, before stepping into the water. Allowing it to cascade over my exposed body, I kept my gaze straight ahead as I worked the shampoo in to my hair. I didn't dare to look down at my body, afraid of seeing the scars. Once I was clean, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body, stepping out of the shower.

"Shit, sorry!" Colby said when he entered the bathroom. "I didn't think you'd be using this shower."

Clutching the towel closer to my body, I gave him a small nod. "All of my things were in here."

It was Colby's turn to nod. "I just came to get my glasses."

We stayed in our places, Colby's eyes looking over my body before resting on my face. He took a deep breath before stepping towards me. Feeling frozen in place, I allowed his thumb to graze over the scar on my cheek; it was a small one but still noticeable. "You're beautiful," Colby's breath fanned across my face.

Instinctive, I flinched when he went to cup my cheek. Colby pulled his hand back and looked down at the bathroom floor, licking his bottom lip slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you, Reign."

My face fell at the broken tone in his voice. "I know," I spoke.

Colby's eyes left the floor and fell onto me again. "I'll let you get dressed."

Two seconds later, I was alone in the bathroom staring at my reflection. I looked like hell and wondered how Colby thought I still looked beautiful. I had lost all of the color in my body and you could tell just from my face that I had lost a lot of weight.

Taking a deep breath, I looked away from the mirror and quickly dressed before walking out of the room. Following the laughter coming from the living room, I sat on the couch just a few spots away from Colby. While I was in the shower, they had decided on watching _Inception_ and the opening scene was on screen as I threw a blanket over my legs.

At some point during the movie, Colby had moved closer to me and reached for the blanket, covering us both. Looking from the blanket to him, I offered him a small smile before turning my gaze back to the movie. Colby knew it was going to take some time to get back to how we were before everything happened and I was thankful that instead of getting angry, he understood and took everything slow. Being so lost in my own thoughts and the movie, I hadn't noticed Colby slip his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers together.


	19. Chapter 19

_"I still wish you would have came with me,"_ Colby's sad voice came through the speaker of my phone.

Perching it between my ear and shoulder, I wiped down the kitchen island before giving a sigh of my own. _"I'm sorry, Colby. I just don't feel ready to meet your family. Not yet."_

There was some rustling on his end before I heard yelling. _"Tomorrow is Christmas and I would have liked to spend our first one together."_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. _"I know and I'm sorry but I think this time apart will give me what I need to heal."_

 _"I miss you,"_ Colby breathed into the phone, allowing me to hear the passion in his voice. _"I haven't felt your lips on mine in over week and I need you, Reign."_

Quilt raked at my heart. _"I know, Colby but I'm trying. With everything that's happened, it's not something I can easily get over."_

 _"I'm not asking you to completely forget, just let me in. You're not the only one who was effected that day. I lost my child too."_ I could tell Colby was getting pissed by his heavy breathing.

Pinching my eyes closed, I let out a staggered breath. _"I'll talk to you later."_

I didn't want to fight with Colby now, not when he was away with his family and have it ruin his time with them.

 _"Whatever, Reign. Merry fucking Christmas."_ Colby spat before hanging up the phone.

Looking at it in disbelief, I shook my head before setting my phone down on the counter. I knew that this whole situation wasn't easy on Colby but I didn't think he would have snapped at me that way. I was trying to get over what happened and move on from it to create a happy life with Colby but with him constantly pushing me, it wasn't helping.

Trying to keep my mind off of his attitude, I grabbed my laptop and sat down on the couch, browsing through my social media accounts. It was still my downtime for work, giving me more time off than I would have liked but I didn't want to complain about it too much.

I somehow ended up looking at the _Seth Rollins_ mentions on Twitter and my stomach dropped when I was reading some of the tweets.

 _Rollins' girlfriend was in the hospital? What?_

 _Why was Rollins seen in a hospital? Is he okay?_

 _Hope everything is fine with Seth xx._

Continuing to scroll through the mentions, my mouse paused over a tweet with an article attached to it.

 _Rollins' girlfriend was in the hospital due to an attack? Holy shit, hope everything is okay._

Taking a deep breath, I clicked open the article posted from a local news station about my attack. They had mentioned every single detail, including my pregnancy and even mentioned Colby. I knew I should have shut the laptop after reading the article, it bringing up the fresh memories, but I scrolled down to the comments, allowing myself to read what people were saying about it.

 _She was pregnant? Haven't they been dating for a few months?_

 _She probably got pregnant for his money?_

 _Such a slut, she probably deserved what she got._

Slamming the laptop closed with force, I tossed it next to me as my knee's bounced in anger, keeping my eyes stuck on the floor. These people who called themselves Colby's fans had no idea what was going on in our lives so they couldn't judge. They didn't know anything about me so who gave them the right to judge me.

The more I thought about the hate, the memories of Luke, the new scars he gave me, loosing the baby, and realizing Colby would be better off with someone else, I slowly stood from the couch and made my way over to the bathroom. My body was numb, mind blank, as I rummaged through the drawers looking for what I needed.

Pill bottle in one hand and razor in the other, my eyes locked in on my reflection. I knew that everything would be easier for Colby if I was gone. He would be able to move on with someone who would allow him to kiss them without flinching. He didn't need all of this drama, not now when he was high in his wrestling career. He would be better off without me.

I set the pill bottles to the side and brought the cold steel to my wrist, pressing deep. My body felt frozen as I stared at the blade against my wrist, not moving. Tears fell from my eyes as I started to glide the metal over my exposed skin.

"What the fuck, Reign?!"

Eyes snapping to the doorway, I saw Colby standing there bags in hand. His eyes traveled to the bottle of pills spilled on the counter and the blade against my wrist, blood dripping into the sink. Those eyes went black, seeing anger wash over him, as he breathed heavily blowing a loose strand of hair from his face. His nostril's flared as he dropped his bags and walked over to me, pressing a towel to my bleeding wrist.

Suddenly I had awoken from what I had just done and broke down, sobs erupting from my throat. I mumbled apology after apology to Colby as he applied pressure to my wrist. _I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry I'm not the one you deserve. I'm sorry for causing you so much drama. I'm sorry for loosing your baby._

The last one brought Colby back from his angered state. His lip trembled as he brought me into his hard chest. Using his free hand to rub circles on my back, he cooed into my ear. "It's okay, Reign. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here."

Once Colby had wrapped up my wrist and cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, he made me lie down in his bed, bringing me a cup of hot coco. I couldn't help but smile when I thought back to the first night I stayed with Colby during the storm and he made coco for us. That memory seemed so long ago even though it was just a few months prior.

He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes fixated on me. I knew he was going to ask why I did it and I knew he deserved an answer. I was afraid, though, that I wasn't ready to face it; face everything.

After taking a sip, I decided to start the conversation light. "I thought you were staying with your family."

Colby nodded while rubbing his chin. "I was but I felt bad for snapping at you so I wanted to surprise you. Thought it would help bring your mood up."

Looking at my fingers, I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Colby leaned forward and lifted my chin with a finger forcing me to look into his eyes. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. We're going to get through this together."

Biting my lip, I gained the courage to bring something up to him that I had been thinking about for awhile. "I've been thinking that maybe in order to get over everything that's happened, I should leave."

Colby's face fell a bit. "And go where?"

"My aunt lives in North Carolina and she always told me if I need a place to stay, I could go there." My voice broke. I didn't want to leave Colby but deep down I knew that in order for me to get better, I needed time away; by myself.

Colby's hands left mine. "So you're breaking up with me?"

Chocking out a sob, my shoulders slumped. "Colby please understand, I need to do this. I'm not in the right state of mind. I know this isn't what you want but you have to realize it's what best for not only me but us."

A scoff left his lips. "No, I get it. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'll give you sometime to pack."

My heart shattered into a million of pieces as I watched Colby grab his phone and wallet before walking out of the room. I jumped when I heard the front door slam shut. Allowing myself to break down, I let the sobs shake my body as I clutched the sheets. I hadn't planned on breaking up with Colby but he needed to not take this personal. I needed time away to get better and I wished he could understand.

Boy, was I wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

Pushing the loose strand of hair from my face, I shut the door to my car shut. My grey eyes landed on the familiar house I used to call home. I still owned it but it had been over a year since I stepped foot into it. Everything was the same, going untouched all this time.

Walking to the trunk of my car, I lugged out my two suitcases and daring a glance over to the house next door, I felt my heart thump in my chest when I saw a light glowing from the bedroom.

Ignoring the want to see him, I wheeled my bags behind me and unlocked the front door. Setting the bags next to me, I looked around the empty home, seeing everything was just how I left it before leaving for North Carolina.

Twenty Months.

I had been away from Davenport for twenty months. I had been away from Colby for twenty months. In those long months away, I had managed to find myself and get better, mentally and emotionally. For the first few months, I had fought with my brain wanting to come back and be with Colby but I knew if I did, I would never get to this point where I am today. I hadn't plan to be gone for so long but I wanted to stay away till everything died down online with Colby and I.

Colby never texted or called, forcing me out of his life completely. I hadn't blamed him, though, he had every right to be heartbroken. But it still pained my heart to know that he never tried to contact me.

Even though he never kept tabs on me, I made sure to check in on him every once in awhile. His wrestling career was doing great, even though he injured his knee some months back, but he had returned a few months ago and was better than ever. I also noticed that he had stayed single the whole time I was gone. I wasn't expecting him to but the fact he did made me wonder if there was hope for us after all.

Once my bags were unpacked, I walked through my house, old memories flooding back. Noticing the time was still early on in the afternoon, I decided to go sit outside to read. Looking down at my outfit, I shrugged deciding not to change out of my skinny jeans and black crop top, which stopped right above my belly button. I grabbed a book and made my way to my back patio, sitting on the familiar lawn chair.

Time had passed when I heard the all to familiar voices. Glancing up from my book, I smiled when I saw Jon and Joe sitting on Colby's patio, nursing their beers, while Colby stood with his back to me next the grill.

Colby was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a windbreaker covering his torso, his hair hiding underneath his snap back, and his glasses were perched on his nose. Seeing how happy he was broke my heart and I stood, shaking my head.

 _Did you expect him to be a complete mess without you? Newsflash, you left him._

Ignoring the voice in my mind, I clutched my book close to my chest trying to go noticed but being my clumsy self, I ended up walking into another one of the lawn chairs, having it scrape against the concrete.

Colby was talking to Jon when he heard the noise and turned his head over to me, eyes locking on me and stopped talking for a few moments before finishing his sentence, which I heard. \

"..miss her every day."

He averted his gaze over to Joe, thinking he was just imagining me.

Biting my lip, I went to walk back inside but Jon's voice stopped me. Closing my eyes, I cursed before turning back to them, all of us staying on our respective porches. "Hi," I gave them a slight wave.

"When did you get back?" Jon nodded towards my house. Our voices were raised a bit to hear.

"Today," I smiled.

"We've missed you," Joe spoke.

Nodding towards them, I couldn't hide the genuine smile. "I missed you guys too. More than you believe," I mostly said the last part to Colby, who had stayed silent, his eyes trained on me.

"Feel free to swing by later for drinks to catch up!" Jon called.

Colby snapped out of his daze and slapped Jon's shoulder. Sighing, I gave them a shrug. "Only if I'm wanted."

Giving one last look, I slipped inside my house, not bothering to hear their answer.

"I can't help falling in love with you," I sang out while I finished tidying up my house.

Being gone for so long, things started to get dusty and cobwebs appeared everywhere. Sighing, I looked over to the clock on my living room wall and noticed it was just past six p.m. I could still hear the guys laughing and music playing from next door but I hadn't decided if going over there was such a good idea.

Another sigh left my lips as I walked into my bedroom, wanting to change into something more comfortable. Rummaging through my dresser, my fingers gripped the sweater and sweat pants Colby had given me that night of the storm. Bringing it to my face, I breathed in Colby's scent, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

Once I had changed into those clothes, I tied my hair on top of my head and slipped into a pair of slipper boots. Grabbing my phone from its place on the night stand, I noticed that I had unread text message.

Colby doesn't care if you come over. So get your ass over here-Jon.

Smirking, I stuffed my phone into my pocket and took a deep breath, deciding that it wouldn't hurt if I went over for just a little bit. Right?


	21. Chapter 21

Colby's POV

Hearing something scrap against the pavement behind me, my sentence trailed off when my eyes landed on a ghost. When she looked into my eyes, I felt all of the oxygen leave my body as if I was just punched in the gut.

"...miss her every day."

Her violet hair had grown, down to the middle of her back, she had a new tattoo of a random design on her arm, and her eyes weren't broken; they had a light behind them.

I turned my head to the left, over to Joe, hoping that I was just imagining her. I had been seeing her everywhere lately so I wouldn't be surprised if I was.

Jon's voice brought my gaze back onto her and I kept it fixated on her, heart thumping through the cage in my chest. She looked so fucking beautiful and I had to bite back the urge to scoop her up in my arms, kissing her sweet lips. I missed the taste of them; watermelon. They always tasted like watermelon.

"I missed you too. More than you believe."

Blinking back to reality, I felt my heart shatter by the look of regret that washed over her face. Our eyes locked very briefly and I felt my foot take a step forward towards her but Jon's voice stopped me.

"Feel free to swing by later for drinks to catch up!"

Without thinking about it, I smacked his shoulder. As much as I wanted to be around her, I didn't want it to be with Jon and Joe around. We had a lot to talk about that they didn't need to be around for that.

"Only if I'm wanted."

My eyes stuck on Reign's back as I watched her disappear into her house, my heart dropping. She was back? She was coming back?

It had been so long since I laid on eyes on her and needless to say, she still took my breath away. When I saw her, her presence knocked the wind out of me and I had to grip the railing of my steps to steady myself. My heart ached, wanting to go over to her place, wrap my arms around her, and tell her everything is going to be alright. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, as much as I wanted it.

She left me for twenty months. Twenty fucking months without a call or text. I may have been upset with her for wanting to leave but that didn't mean I didn't keep my eyes on her. I would check her social media accounts every day, making sure she was alright, and when Raw had rolled through Cameron, North Carolina earlier this year, I found out where she was staying and as much as I wanted to go visit, I didn't. She needed time to herself to heal; not to have me beg her to come back home.

I would never imaged she would, though, so now I didn't know what or how to feel. Part of me wanted to pick up where we left off while the other part of me wanted nothing to do with her. But I knew, deep in my heart, that there was no way I could hate her. I couldn't hate someone I loved so deep.

 _Love._

At that thought, my heart wrenched and I blew out a shaky breath before looking and Jon and Joe. They stood silent, careful of what to say not wanting to set me off. Running a hand down my face, I shook my head. "I need some air," I grumbled before running down the steps towards my car, hoping a drive would clear my head.

...

Reign's POV

"Hi," I breathed walking up the steps of Colby's patio.

Thankfully Colby was instead, leaving Jon and Joe outside. "Glad you came, Reign."

Smiling over to Joe, I nodded while sitting in one of the empty chairs. "Where's Colby?"

"He ran to grab more beers," Jon spoke.

Nodding, I ran my hands over my pants as silence fell upon us. My eyes glanced around the yard before landing on the two men, having small smiles on their faces. "What?"

Joe was the first to speak. "How was your time away?"

I nodded with a small shrug. "Good. I've been able to get over everything that happened. I'm feeling better, mentally."

"Were you planning on being gone for as long as you were?" Jon spoke next.

"No." I licked my lips. "Honestly, I wanted to come back months ago but after I found out that Colby injured his knee, I decided to stay away longer."

"Why?" Joe scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"He needed time on his own to get better. He didn't need me to get in the way of his rehab."

"Did you two talk while you were away?"

I shook my head at Jon. "No, I didn't hear from him at all. I did keep tabs on him though. Followed his career. Honestly, I don't know why though. He didn't seem to care about me."

Both Jon and Joe shook their heads. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

It was my turn to give them a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Jon scratched at his growing facial hair. "There'd be times we'd catch Colby on his phone, wanting to call you."

"Then why didn't he?"

"I think he wanted to give you your space," Joe suggested.

My shoulders slumped. "It still would have been nice to hear from him," I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have to realize where he's coming from, Reign." Joe spoke up. "You guys went through a lot in the first few months of your relationship. He was willing to go through hell for you, to help you, but when you decided to leave, it crushed him."

Feeling the tears well up in my throat, I shook my head. "I was willing to stay together. I may have been the one that left but he's the one that walked away from me."

"Maybe that's because you never really gave me a choice."

Jumping at the voice, I looked behind me and saw Colby standing there with a clear scowl on his face. My throat went dry with the icy stare he was sending me and I stood up, throwing a thumb over my shoulder.

"I'm going to leave."

Colby shook his head. "Leaving again when things get a little to tough for you."

My eyes sliced into him and if looks could kill, Colby would be sliced in half. "You're pissed that I left to take care of myself?"

He shook his head again. "No, I'm pissed that you decided to do that without me."

"I had too!" I screamed, forgetting Jon and Joe were still there. God dammit Colby, being around you and Jon and Joe was not helping. The constant hate I got from your fans and the looks of pity I would catch you giving me was only making things worse!"

"I was not giving you pity," Colby snapped. "I was patient with you, Reign. I would have done whatever it took to help you but you shut me out! You would talk to me, hell you wouldn't even let me kiss you!"

Colby shook his head, blowing out a large breath, and looked away briefly before landing his eyes on me again.

"Can you blame me?! Every time I felt your hands on me, I thought it was Luke! You have no idea what I've been through; not just that night but the years I was married to him!" My hands shook in anger as Colby was making me relive that night again.

"Because you never fucking talked about it!" Colby's voice boomed throughout his yard.

Suddenly something snapped inside of me and I couldn't control what happened next.

"You want me to talk about it? Fine!" Not thinking about it twice, I literally ripped off my sweater and sweat pants, not giving a fuck if Jon and Joe were there, as I stood in front of them in my bra and underwear.

"You want me to talk about these scars?" I pointed to the scars on my legs, arms, stomach, and cheek.

"You want me to talk about how I was almost raped when you weren't home?" My eyes were dark.

"You want me to talk about how Luke stabbed me, killing our baby!" I screamed, not realizing the tears had fallen.

"Reign," Colby spoke, his voice softening.

But I continued to ignore him. All of these feelings were bottled up for so long and I needed to get them out. I don't care if Colby cared to listen, I just needed to yell it from the rooftop. The cold summer night air had brushed against my bare skin but ignoring it, I pointed to the scar on my stomach where Luke had stabbed me. "Every time I look at it, I am reminded of the baby that I was never going to have with you. I am reminded that Luke took that away from me!"

"So I'm fucking sorry that I didn't talk to you or let you kiss me. I was dealing with the death of our child."

Silence fell upon all four of us and when the anger had vanished, that's when I realized I was standing half naked in front of the three men. Crossing my arms over my chest, I tried to cover myself, cursing that I had ripped my clothes.

Colby took off his windbreaker before tossing it to me and I threw it over in one quick movement. Jon and Joe kept their eyes glued to the ground as we all processed my outburst. Licking my lips, I turned on my heels to walk away but Colby's voice stopped me.

"I was dealing with his death too. I'm still dealing with it."

I faced him again and I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "We both dealt with the death in our own ways which was the downfall of us."

Colby stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "Do you think there's any chance we can get back to how we used to be?"

I thought about that question for quite some time, truly wondering if we would ever be able to get back to the beginning of our relationship. A soft sigh left my lips as I shook my head, noticing Colby's face fall.

"We started off rocky. I don't want that again." I said.

"What are you saying?" Colby's voice shook.

"Maybe we were never meant to be together." Turning on my heels, I ignored my breaking heart for lying to Colby as I left him alone, quickly escaping to my house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Months Later**

Pulling into my driveway, I turned off the ignition and slung my bag over my shoulder. Thankfully, I was able to get my old job back and was able to throw myself into my work. It helped me not think about Colby, which only lasted a few minuets.

My heart hurt for not trying to work things out between us because I wanted nothing more than to be with him, in his arms but I knew that we could never work out. We both had enough to deal with in our separate lives that adding our relationship problems to it would continue to make things rocky between us.

I hadn't seen him since I left him that night. I read that WWE had back to back tours of the U.S and Europe, so I knew I wouldn't be seeing him or the guys for awhile. Speaking of the guys, Jon and Joe had been messaging me every so often to talk with Colby, fix things between us. I knew it was bothering them having to deal with the drama between us but as I told them countless times, it was going to take more than an _I'm sorry_ to fix things.

As I walked into my house, I felt my phone buzz in my jean pocket.

 **From: Jon**

 **We came back from tour early. Joe and I want to see you so you should come to our hotel tonight. It's a few hour drive so pack a bag. I'll even get you your own room.**

Biting my lip with a sigh, I tried to think of an excuse, not wanting to go. I had the next few days off from work and I was already planning on sitting on my ass watching Netflix.

 _Buzz._

 **From: Jon**

 **Please come tonight. I miss you :(**

Shaking my head with a laugh, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to go spend time with Jon and Joe.

 **To: Jon**

 **Fine, I'll be there :) Send me the address.**

Tossing my phone onto the couch, I made my way into my bedroom to get my bags packed.

 **...**

"Why can't we go to the hotel room first?" I whined while Jon pulled onto my hand, dragging me into a club. "I want to change."

"You look hot, Reign. Stop worrying." Jon came to a stop and nodding in approvement towards me.

I had arrived to their hotel about a half hour ago and without even stepping foot into the room, Jon _literally_ dragged me towards his car, mumbling something about needing to get a drink. I protested, saying I wanted a nap but Jon ignored me while driving to this local club.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I smirked at Jon. "Are you hitting on me?"

He scoffed while fixing his hair. "Yeah right. As if Colby would let you out of his sight for another guy to hit on you."

Blushing at his comment, I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and followed Jon close into the club. The bass of the music pounded against my chest while Jon, having a fear of loosing me in the crowd of people, laced his fingers with mine. I had to admit, his hand felt nice in mine but it was nothing compared to Colby. His hand was big while mine were tiny but they fit so perfect together; like a puzzle.

Cliche, I know, but it's true.

A round booth came into view and immediately my eyes landed on Joe, who had a girl with long dark locks next to him.

Joe stood up and wrapped me into his big arms. "I didn't know you were coming here."

Pulling away from his embrace, I glared over to Jon. "I didn't really have a choice."

Jon shrugged and slid into the booth, patting the spot next to him. Sitting down, I smiled over to the other female at the table.

"I'm Galina, Joe's wife." She smiled over to me, one I returned.

"Nice too meet you."

We mingled for a few minuets, me catching them up on what I've been up too, and I couldn't help but let my eyes linger around the bar, looking for one specific man.

"Who ya looking for?" Jon bumped his shoulder with mine.

Shaking my head, I waved at him. "No one."

"Bullshit," Joe gave a light laugh. "You're looking for Colby."

"Is he coming tonight?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

They both shrugged over to me. "No idea."

Drumming my fingers against the table, I nodded before motioning towards the bar. "Anybody want a drink?"

After they shook their heads, I excused myself and weaved my way through the crowded floor and breathed when my hands spread out on the bar.

"What are you drinking?" the bartender smiled at me, her bright smile giving light to the dark room.

"Vodka lemonade, please."

While I waited for my drink, I felt a pair of eyes on me and turning my head to the left, I gave a small smile to a guy who was sitting one stool down from me. I went to pay for my drink but the bartender waved me off. "Already been paid for."

She nodded towards the guy from earlier and turning my body towards him, I held up the drink as if saying _thank you_. I went to walk away but I noticed he stood up and started walking towards me.

"I haven't seen you around before," He semi yelled over the music.

Taking a sip, I nodded. "I'm not from around here. I'm visiting friends."

"Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're over there." I nodded towards Jon and Joe who, surprisingly, were watching me with a hard stare.

"I'll let you get back to them." His voice sounded down and giving him the benefit of the doubt, I gently grabbed his hand to stop him.

"They can wait a few minuets." Our smiles mirrored each other and we both sat next to each other at the bar, his back towards the entrance.

We stayed like that for awhile, getting lost in conversation. I couldn't remember the last time I had an actual conversation without fighting or yelling; boy did it feel good. Sometime during our conversation of our careers, my eyes glanced behind him and when they landed on the couple that had just walked in, I felt my heart drop to the depths of my stomach.

Colby was walking in, hand on the back of a short haired blonde girl. He bent low to her ear and said something causing a smile to come to her lips. Jealousy raked my heart when I noticed how happy Colby was while talking to her.

"Everything alright?"

Looking back at Ashton, I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry what were you saying?"

His blue eyes lit up while he gave me a smile. "I said you're friends haven't stopped glaring at me since we sat down."

Turning around on the stool, I saw Jon and Joe continuing to watch me with a hard glare. However, Colby had joined them and confused as to what they were staring at, he followed their gaze and when it landed on me, Colby's face turned hard.

Shaking my head at them, I looked back to Ashton. "Sorry, they're kind of protective."

"No worries," he waved me off.

We continued to talk for a bit and as I finished my third drink, I saw someone walk up to the bar, right behind Ashton. Tearing my gaze away from him, I scoffed when I noticed it was Colby. Our gazes locked for a split second and I practically had to force my eyes away when I felt Ashton lay a hand on my knee.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear me." He chuckled.

"Sorry," I shrugged while ignoring Colby's intense stare.

"I asked if it'd be alright if I kissed you?"

My eyes widened and I noticed Colby's mouth fall, knowing he heard Ashton's question. I bit my tongue and grasped my shaking hands together. "Um," my voice came out dry.

"Unless you're dating someone then I feel like a complete asshole." He held up his hands but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't care if I was with someone or not.

Colby had turned to face me, eyes watching my lips waiting for my answer. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to rack my brain for an answer. My face must have been giving off how uncomfortable I felt because Colby came around to my side, kissing the side of my head.

Ignoring the fluttering feeling in my stomach, I plastered on a smile and looked over to Colby.

"Sorry I'm late, Hunter needed my help with a few things."

"No worries, love." I wrapped my arms around his midsection, not seeing the look of content that crossed Colby's face.

He looked over to Ashton and nodded towards him. "Thanks for keeping my girl company, man. But I can pay for her drinks now."

Leaving a shocked Ashton behind, Colby placed a hand to my lower back as he started leading me towards our table.

"You looked liked you could use some help." Colby's breathed against my ear.

My body shook as I looked into his eyes. "I didn't mean to steal you away from your date." I couldn't hide the bitterness in my voice.

A smirk appeared on Colby's face before he nodded towards the table in front of us. "You mean Jon's girlfriend?"

My mouth fell when I saw that said blonde was sitting at the table, mouth pressed against Jon's.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you babe." Colby seductively whispered into the crook of my neck, leaving me stuck in place.

A soft moan slipped through my lips when I felt Colby's brush against the skin of my neck before nodding towards the table.

"You two let her out of your sight for two minuets and some creep is already wanting to kiss her," Colby laughed as he slid into the booth, me slowly sitting in the only spot left; right next to him.

I knew that while I had a few drinks, Colby did not. Meaning that he was one hundred percent sober. Running my palms on my thighs, I smiled over to the blonde. "I'm Reign."

"Renee. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled sweetly over to me while Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

My face fell a bit. "You have?"

"Oh, nothing bad. Colby always talks about _the girl next door who stole his heart._ "

My eyes traveled over to Colby who was already looking down at me, a small smile tugging at his lips. He gave me a shrug, as if saying _Can you blame me?_

Suddenly, we heard screams fill the club as the lights dimmed and since we were sitting facing the small stage in the club, we were able to see four bodies walk onto stage, some of them with guitars slung over their bodies.

"What's up, Berwyn Illinois! We are Five Seconds Of Summer. Thank you for having us," one of the Australian accents spoke into the microphone.

As they started messing with their instruments, getting ready to play their set, all of our eyes landed on Jon. A groan left his lips as he ran a hand down his face. "That would explain the amount of female here."

"Did you not read the flyers that are littered everywhere?" Renee laughed while handing him one.

"Guess not," he grumbled. "We can leave if you guys want."

"No," I spoke, earning stares from everyone. "What, I like this band?" I shrugged while my knee bounced in tune to the music.

Colby shook his head, a laugh leaving his lips. "This is the band that you forced me to listen to?"

I couldn't help but smile when I thought back to the memory. It was when Colby was out on the road and we were both missing each other terribly and I mentioned that he should listen to the song _Beside You._

"You said you liked it," I semi frowned.

"I know," he nodded, completely serious.

And if the Gods wanted us to be together before, they did now because the band started playing _Beside You._

 _"She sleeps alone, my heart wants to go home. I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. She lies awake, I'm trying to find the words to say. I wish I was, I wish I was beside you."_

Licking my lips, I looked at the crowd of people swaying along to the music before it fell onto Colby, who had a small frown on his features. Even when we were broken up, this song still meant so much.

 _"Another day and I'm somewhere new. I made a promise that I'll come home soon. Bring me back, bring me back to you."_

The longer Colby and I stared at each other, getting lost in the moment, the more the tears welled up in my throat. My heart swelled wanting nothing more than to walk into his arms, feeling them wrap around me protectively, and having him kiss me. I wanted nothing more to be able to wake up to his sleepy face every morning again. 

Colby's hand fell from its place on the table and I felt his fingers brush against the warm skin of my thigh.

 _"She sleeps alone, my heart wants to go home. I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. She lies awake, I'm trying to find the words to say. I wish I was, I wish I was beside you."_

"I wish I was." Colby sang, his thumb brushing against the healed scar on my cheek. Sighing at his touch, I closed my eyes as I felt myself slowly leaning towards him. But suddenly, I pulled back when I heard someone approach the table.

"I'm so sorry to bother you guys but I'm a huge fan. Can I get an autograph?"

Colby reluctantly let his hand slip from my face before he nodded towards the fan that came to our table. While the guys and Renee chatted with the fan for a few minuets, I tried to steady my breath and think this through.

Maybe we were stuck in our past with this song and that's why we almost kissed. Colby was still pissed at me for leaving and there was no way he wanted to get back together. He was happy without me, he didn't need me in his life anymore.

Right?

After the fan left, we all resumed our previous positions. While the band played another random song, I tried to ignore Colby's warm fingers gently brushing up against my leg while having a small conversation with Renee.

"So how long have you known the guys?" She asked.

"Awhile now. They would always be hanging around Colby's place." I smiled.

"I swear Joe spends more time there than he does at home," Galina joked earning a protest from Joe.

"Can you blame me? Colby was alone before Reign came along."

"If you ask me, it was the best thing to happen to him," Jon said while taking a sip of his beer.

A blush crept to my cheeks, knowing what Jon meant, and I brushed some loose strands out of my face. Opening my mouth to speak, it snapped shut when the familiar tune sounded throughout the club, seeping into my ears. My body felt frozen, knowing how well this song fit mine and Colby's situation.

 _"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted. I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted."_

Colby sucked in a breath and I knew that he had listened to this song before. Our eyes locked while the song felt like it was wrapping around us, freezing time.

 _"Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all. I remember the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the make-up running down your face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them. Like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia. And forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you. And the memories I never can escape. 'Cause I'm not fine at all."_

"I'm not," Colby spoke, intertwining our fingers together.

My lips trembled, feeling Colby squeeze my hand. Tears brimmed at my eyes and I had to close them to stop them from falling.

 _"The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone, I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone. And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around. It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on. It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long."_

"I never moved on," I choked out.

Colby nodded, brushing a small tear from my cheek. "Neither did I."

 _"If today I woke up with you right beside me. Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before. And you'd never slip away."_

Colby swallowed hard before he brushed his nose against mine, a soft whimper leaving my lips. He cupped my face and I felt his hot breath against my lips. "I can't tell you how many times I wished everything was a dream. I want to wake up to the day we found out we were having a boy."

All I could do was nod. My fingers brushed against his arms, gripping them hard. "I'm sorry," I cried out, allowing all of the tears to leave my eyes.

Colby shushed my cries by pressing his lips to mine. Fireworks exploded between us and I immediately kissed back, not missing a beat. Even though it had been so long since I felt his plump lips against mine, they still felt the same. I felt Colby let my hair down from it's bun and run his hands through my hair, gently pulling on the ends. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and without thinking twice, I allowed him entrance, our tongues finding each other. My hands gripped his shirt, hard, afraid that this was another one of my many dreams.

Suddenly needing air, we both pulled away, gasping for oxygen. Colby kept his grip on my face while he laid his forehead against mine. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

"Ditto," I giggled.

Hearing a cough next to us, we looked over to Jon and Joe, who were giving us smug looks. "Take my room. I'll be rooming with Renee anyway."

He tossed his key card on the table and Colby grabbed it, stuffing it in his pants. "Let's get out of here."

Nodding, I slipped my fingers with his and giving one last wave to our friends, I couldn't hide the smile that pulled at my lips while Colby literally dragged me out of the club. It had been too long since I felt his skin on mine so needless to say, I was practically bouncing on my feet with excitement.


	23. Chapter 23

Colby's fingers fumbled with the key card while he tried to unlock the door. I had to stifle a giggle when I realized how nervous he was.

Wrapping my arms around him from behind, I pressed my cheek to his back and took in his scent. "I'm here. It's not a dream." That seemed to relax him.

"I'm just glad you're back." Colby looked over his shoulder giving me a smile.

Matching his, I squeezed him before letting my arms fall. Colby, much more relaxed, slid the card into the door, giving us a green light for access. He opened the door for me, allowing me in first, while he grabbed our bags. Smiling a thanks to him, I walked passed him into the hotel room but felt myself stop in place while my eyes took in the sight in front of me. A small chuckle erupted from Colby's chest as he laced his fingers in mine.

"Asshole set this whole thing up," I laughed while looking over to Colby, who was sending a text to someone on his phone.

My heart fluttered at his laugh before Colby showed me his phone, a new message from Jon appearing on the screen.

I may or may not have known that boy band would be there tonight and I knew how much you two love that one song. Now stop texting me and get laid. It's been too long and you're starting to get crabby.

Colby let another laugh leave his lips before tossing our bags onto the couch before running a hand over his chest, eyes locking with mine. "Are you tired?"

Noticing the shake in his voice, I shook my head. "Not really. You?"

He shook his head before motioning towards the T.V. "We can watch a movie if you want."

Giving a small nod, I pointed behind me towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath first."

My hands shook with nerves as I riffled through my bags, grabbing a few things before scurrying into the bathroom. My eyes widened when I realized that the bathroom was also decorated. I was truley amazed that Jon had gone out of his way to set this up for Colby and I.

Biting my lip, I ran the hot water while slowly stripping out of my clothes. Feeling flirty I tossed a few rose petals on top of the water and started the _Pandora_ app on my phone, deciding on A Day To Remember. Dipping my toes into the water, I eased into the tub, letting the hot water eased my stressed muscles.

"Knock, knock."

Opening my eyes, I looked over in the doorway and smiled over to Colby. He was standing in front of me in just his briefs and I knew the sight of me in the tub was doing things to him.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Mind if I join?" Colby nodded down to the tub.

Not thinking twice, I eagerly nodded. It had been way too long since we were intimate last and needless to say I was missing, craving, his touch. Colby stripped out of his briefs, me keeping my eyes locked with his, while he stepped into the tub, sitting across from me.

Colby wasted no time in pulling me into him, turning me around so my back was pressed against his chest. He threw his hair on top of his head, not wanting to get it wet before placing a small kiss on my shoulder.

We sat in silence, letting the music fill the small space, and I laced my fingers with his. I kissed his knuckles before a sigh left my lips.

"Everything alright?" Colby's chest vibrated against my back.

I shrugged and laid my head against him. "I am sorry, you know. For everything that I put you through."

Colby squeezed my hand and gently placed a kiss on the side of my head. "You're not the only one that messed up, Reign. I said and did some things I regret."

"But I left. I should have stayed with you." I swallowed the forming lump in my throat.

Colby didn't say a word and I felt his finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. My heart leaped out of my chest when I was slammed with former memories of us. We stayed silent, our lips pressing together. They moved in sync, not missing a beat, and I turned myself around sitting on his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him into me deepening the kiss.

A groan erupted from my throat when I felt his dick brush up against my thigh under the water. His big hands ran down my back, his grip tightening on my hips while he pulled me into his chest. As his tongue glided against my own, I bit down on his lip gently before pulling away.

"Should we move this to the bed?"

Lust clouded over Colby's eyes as he eagerly nodded, draining the tub. A loud giggle left my lips when I felt my body being picked up. I wrapped my legs around Colby's stomach and marveled at how easily he carried me through the bathroom over to the bed. My green eyes watched as Colby went around the room, lighting the candles.

He walked over to the bed, towering his body over mine, catching my lips. "I've missed you," he mumbled against them.

"Feelings mutual." I smiled into the kiss as I felt his hands roam my body, giving my ass a little squeeze.

We continued to kiss, hands roaming each others bodies, and knowing what was going to happen next, Colby's lips left mine to reach for something in his bag on the floor. I gently grabbed his arm to stop him, knowing what he was looking for. "Colby."

"Do you want to stop?" Worry was etched on Colby's face.

Shaking my head, I sat up in bed a bit. Colby sat on his legs, kneeling in front of me, and grabbed my hand. I brushed a loose strand of hair from my face before taking a deep breath.

"Um, if we're going to do this I should be honest with you." My voice came out quiet. Colby raised his eyebrows in confusion so I continued. "While I was away, I had gone to a doctor for a check up. Turns out that when I was stabbed, it caused problems to my uterus. Long story short, I can't have kids."

Silence filled the hotel room and I noticed Colby's face fall in disappointment before he quickly recovered. Cupping my face, he planted a kiss against my forehead and I felt his hot breath fan across my face. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt with the realization of us not having kids but we're going to figure this out, one day at a time."

My heart swelled hearing that Colby wasn't going to leave me because I wasn't able to have kids anymore. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled his body into mine crashing our lips together.


	24. Chapter 24

"I do not!" Colby exclaimed, a slight laugh leaving his lips.

My laugh mimicked his as I brought the blanket closer to my chest. We were cuddling on the couch at my house, the next day after our rekindle of our relationship. We never left the hotel room that night, ignoring the many calls or texts from Jon and Joe wondering how our night was going. Now it was the next day and all four of us were hanging out at my house for the day before they headed back on the road for a week.

I was hoping for some more alone time with him, however, so we could talk more about the news of me never having kids. When I first found out the news, it crushed me but I got over it, not thinking that I would ever be in the position to have kids again. But now that Colby and I were back together, I felt that we should talk about it more. He merely shrugged it off, saying that we'll figure it out when the time comes.

Smiling over to Colby, I cuddled closer to his warm body and nodded towards the television.

"You so do look like Rocco!" I busted out in laughter as I looked from him back to the movie we were watching, _The Boondock Saints._ It was one of my favorites and I had been bugging the guys for awhile now to watch it.

"You kind of do, man. Must be the hair." Jon agreed after he finished off his beer.

"Whatever," Colby scoffed gripping my shoulder and laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

We fell into silence for a few minuets until my stomach growled. Pausing the movie, I stood up and grabbed the empty bowl that previously held popcorn. "I'm going to make some more."

The guys nodded and while I tossed a new bag into the microwave, I leaned against my counter and smiled over to my friends. Jon and Joe were going over the schedule for the week while Colby kept his gaze straight head as if deep in thought. I bit my lip at how attractive he looked with his hair tucked underneath his beanie and his glasses perched on his nose.

"So Reign, any plans for next week?" Joe spoke, breaking me from my trance.

Shrugging, I dumped the popcorn into the bowl. "Work's been real slow. I'll probably end up rearranging my bedroom or something."

"You haven't asked her yet?" Jon directed towards Colby, who was twiddling his fingers; an action I realized he did when he was nervous.

"Asked me what?" I set down the bowl on the coffee table but remained standing.

Colby remained silent which made Joe shake his lead, a low laugh erupting from his throat. "Next weekend it our biggest pay per view of the view of the year."

"Wrestlemania," I said, earning stares from Jon and Joe. "What? I did my research." I finished with a shrug.

"We're usually allowed to invite people with us for the week," Jon spoke next.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "And?"

"Did you want to come with me?" Colby spoke up for the first time in minuets, tearing his gaze from the floor and landing on me.

My heart jumped at the thought of going on the road with Colby for a week, during their busiest time of the year. I clasped my shaking hands together and met Colby's strong gaze. "You want me there with you?"

Colby immediately nodded while pulling me into his lap. He caught my lips in a kiss. "Of course. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to come with."

I shook my head, linking our fingers together. "I want too."

"Good. I'll only be home for a few hours when I get back before having to leave again."

I nodded. "I'll make sure I'm packed and ready to go."

"Do you have a gown?" Colby cuddled closer to the couch with me.

"Not really. Why?"

"The hall of fame ceremony. It's the night before." Joe spoke.

Biting my lip, I thought if I could really afford a new gown. "I'll go look for one tomorrow." Giving them all a big smile, not letting them see that I was dwindling down to my last few thousand dollars. I hadn't worked in months, not being able to stage new homes, and after paying all of my bills and having spending money, my bank account was looking thin.

 **...**

Grumbling, I set back the dress on the rack after I saw the price and continued through the store trying to find the perfect dress. Colby left a few days ago and in those couple of days, I had gone to every single store in Davenport and came up dry. There had been a few that I liked but were way too out of my price range.

Another sigh left my mouth as I gathered my things, getting ready to leave the store, but my ringing phone stopped me. I couldn't help but smile as I clicked the _answer_ button.

 _"Hey you."_

 _"How's my favorite girl doing?"_

My heart melted. _"Eh, I'm alright."_

 _"Just alright?"_

 _"I can't find a dress for next week. I'm not lying, Colby. I've been to every single dress shop in Davenport."_

A chuckle sounded on his end. _"I'm sure you'll find something, love."_

 _"Whatever,"_ I grumbled.

 _"But the reason I'm calling is because I just found out I have to fly out to Houston earlier than expected. Would it be alright if you flew out there to meet me? I'll be there on Sunday."_

Biting my lip, I nodded even though I knew Colby couldn't see me. _"Yeah that's fine."_

Before I could even mention to him about not having enough money for a plane ticket, his sweet voice sounded through the speaker. _"I'll pay to fly you out."_

 _"Colby,"_ I started.

 _"I don't mind, Reign. I want to do these things for you but you always make me feel like shit for doing it."_ An audible sigh left his lips.

Guilt pulled at my heart. _"I hate when you spend your money on me. You've worked hard for your money and deserve to spend it on things you want."_

 _"And I want you."_

Feeling my heart leap in my chest, I hid my blushing face away from the other customers in the store. "Sunday?"

"Sunday." I knew he was smiling on his end.

After saying our goodbyes, I slid my phone back into my pocket and started walking towards the exit. My feet stopped, however, when my grey eyes landed on the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. The slit in the leg, the low back and the sparkle straps pulled my interest immediately. My fingers grabbed the price tag and had to steady myself.

 _ **$4599?**_

"Maybe in another life," I mumbled before taking a quick picture of the dress and quickly uploading it to Instagram.

 _Ugh, why do you have to be so perfect yet so expensive? #oneday_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So I know Rollins and Balor haven't wrestled each other at Wrestlemania; yet. But for the story just pretend! Also, I don't quite know how to put a link in the chapter so if you'd like to know what the dress looks like just message me and I'll send it to you :)**

* * *

"Thanks again for picking me up, Jon." I bumped the man's shoulder with my own as we were walking the long hallway of the hotel.

Colby had mentioned that he would be busy with press stuff all day so I wouldn't be able to see him until later tonight. Jon had offered to come pick me up from the airport and even offered to carry my bags.

"It's no problem. How are things going with you and Colby?"

A smile broke out on my tired face. "Good, real good."

"I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Jon scratched at his chin.

"Really?" I asked as we came to a stop in front of mine and Colby's room.

Jon nodded. "He'll probably kick my ass if he found out I told you this but Colby's been with a few girls throughout his life but with the ones I'd met and been around for, you're the one that I see staying. You're good for him, Reign. Hell, you're the one for him. You bring out the good side of Colby that not many of us see and I'm one of his best friends."

I had to blink a few times to stop the tears as Jon spoke those words. "Okay, stop. You're going to make me cry."

Jon placed his hands on my shoulders, making me look him in the eye. "I'm not lying, Reign. You're so good for Colby. Whatever problems, big or small, you guys face you'll have to deal with them because you mean too much to Colby to loose again."

I wrapped my arms around Jon's stomach in a giant hug, thanking him for saying those kind words. After we said a quick goodbye, I pulled my bags into the room and shut the door. Turning back around, my gaze fell onto the dress that lay on the bed and a small but loud squeal erupted from my throat. It was the same exact dress I had posted on my Instagram a few days ago.

 _I wanted my girl to look the best on Saturday. I can't wait to see this beautiful dress on your beautiful body._

 _Colby xx_

Ignoring the blush that crept to my cheeks from Colby's note, my fingers traced the material of the dress, fighting off the urge to try it on right that minuet. Sighing, I turned my attention to my phone and was surprised to see that Colby had texted me.

 **Did you get to the hotel alright?-Colby.**

 **Yep. Found your gift.-Reign**

Passing some time while waiting for Colby to respond, I decided to quickly change into a pair of black skinny jeans, one of Colby's merch sweaters, and white vans. My hair was already in a messy side braid so I decided to leave it before reapplying my make up.

 **Buzz.**

 **Do you like it?-Colby.**

 **Love it. When are you going to be back?-Reign.**

 **I'm actually going to grab some lunch with some people. Want to join?-Colby.**

 **Sure. Where at?-Reign.**

After Colby gave me the address of where he was, a few blocks away from the hotel, I tossed my bag over my shoulder and left the hotel room once again. I was surprised at how short of a walk it was to meet Colby when I turned one corner, the little diner he had chosen coming into view. A smile tugged on my face when I watched Colby laughed along with a stranger. He didn't see me so I stood in place while he talked with the stranger. I couldn't see the mans face, only his back.

"How are tings going wit ya?" The strong Irish accent caused my eyes to blink. I always had a soft spot for Irish men but no matter how attractive this man was, my heart belonged to Colby.

Colby nodded towards the stranger. "Good, real good."

The stranger smiled. "How's Reign?"

The smile that came to Colby's face warmed my heart. "She's real good, man. The time away from each other did us good, I think."

"Is she tha one?"

My body went rigged while waiting for the answer. Yes we'd known each other for a few years now but we'd only been dating for half of that time. While I found myself falling for him, I didn't think he was already thinking about marriage. With my past, I had decided that I didn't want to get married again.

Colby nodded with a proud smile on his face which warmed my beating heart. "Yeah."

Realizing it was time to make my presence known, I let out a deep breath and walked around the corner, my body coming into view. Colby's gaze fell onto me, still wearing the proud smile.

"Hi," I gave him a small wave.

"Hey you." Colby placed a small kiss on my forehead before nodding towards the stranger. "Reign this is Fergal."

Smiling warmly at Fergal, I gave him a slight wave. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." The smirk he gave me caused a tingling feeling in my gut.

Knowing it was just because I thought he was cute, I ignored it and looked over to Colby, who had his arm wrapped around my side. "Ready to get some food? I'm starving."

He nodded and the three of us walked into the diner, making a beeline towards a booth in the corner where Jon, Renee, Joe, and Mercedes were already waiting for us. Sliding into the booth next to Jon, Colby slid in next to me.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Renee smiled over to me.

"I was nervous at first," I admitted.

Colby looked down at me confused. "Why?"

I was never one to hold back my feelings about how I felt so I shrugged. "I'm going to be surrounded by pretty girls all week, makes a girl feel self conscious."

"Reign, if anyone should feel self conscious its us." Mercedes defended.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

"It's true. You're gorgeous and you're dating one of WWE's top star." Renee added, the guys all staying silent. "You should have nothing to be self conscious about."

Colby wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his embrace. "They're right, Reign."

Reluctantly, I nodded and decided to change the subject when our food arrived. Colby had ordered me a chicken sandwich while I was talking with the girls. "So busy week for you guys?"

They all nodded while Joe spoke up. "Do you have any plans?"

I shook my head. "Not really, no. I do want to get my hair redone before Saturday."

"We should go together!" Mercedes perked up. "I have to get my roots done. Does Tuesday sound good?"

Smiling, I nodded. "I'd like that."

Colby squeezed my knee, proud that I was getting along so well with his friends. "I feel like a shit girlfriend, I haven't even asked who you're wrestling on Sunday."

That earned a laugh from everyone while Colby scratched his thick beard. "I figured you'd want to keep those two lives separate."

Suddenly remembering that fight we had so long ago about how I didn't like the _Seth Rollins_ persona around me, I felt a little guilty. I had gotten over that issue a long time ago and wanted to know more about his WWE life.

"I want to know." I spoke, giving him a genuine smile.

"Fergal and I actually have a match against each other," Colby eventually nodded towards the Irishman.

"Aye, for tha title." Fergal added.

A light clicked on in my mind when I remembered reading online that there was a new title that was up for grabs. Smiling from Fergal to Colby, I nodded. "Seems like it's going to be a good weekend."

Colby laced his fingers with mine before kissing the side of my head. "Definitely."


	26. Chapter 26

Smiling a thanks to the stranger who held the door open for me, I walked into the salon, my gaze immediately landing on Mercedes. She was already sitting in the salon chair, an empty one right next to her.

"Appointment for Indigo." I smiled towards the receptionist.

"Right this way," she motioned towards the empty station next to Mercedes, handing me off to my stylist.

"Root touch up?" The stylist ask as I sat down.

"Yes please," I nodded eagerly before turning my attention to Mercedes. "Have you been waiting long?"

She shook her head. "Just sat down."

We continued to mingle for a bit while ignoring our stylists. I filled her in on what I had been up to the past few days. While Colby was gone most of those two days, I had stayed at the hotel room, lounging around. I couldn't spend any extra money, needing it for today. Colby would come back late, giving us a few hours to fool around or watch movies; mostly fool around.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Mercedes asked.

I gave her a small shrug of the shoulders. "Not sure. Colby mentioned maybe getting dinner. It all depends on his schedule."

My phone buzzed in my hands and quickly opening up the notification, I noticed that I had been tagged on twitter in a video. Curiosity got the best of me as I realized it was a video of Colby at what looked like was an interview. He was dressed in a black suit with his typical snap back, meaning it was from this morning.

"Have you seen this?" I turned my phone towards Mercedes.

She shook her head the best she could with the foil's in her hair. "What is it?"

"No idea." I muttered, hitting play.

" _So Seth, how's life been?"_ The interview smiled her perfect white teeth towards her guest.

Colby gave her a small nod. _"Good. Busy, real busy."_

 _"Wrestlemania is coming up on Sunday. You have a big match against Finn Balor. Any nerves going into Sunday?"_

 _"Of course I'm nervous. It's the biggest pay per view of the year. The grandest stage of them all. But it's nothing that the man can't handle."_

I couldn't help but smirk at Colby's cockiness.

 _"It must help that you have someone special here to support you."_ The interview smiled while a picture of Colby and I appeared on the television screen. It was a picture of us that looked like a fan had quickly snapped from the other day when we were leaving the diner. Colby held me in his arms, while I looked up at him, smile clear on our faces. Then other picture appeared on screen, we were in the same position but our lips were pressed against each others.

My heart fluttered when I saw those two pictures. Colby looked at the screen fondly before nodding towards the interviewer. _"Reign's great. She's so supportive of my career."_

 _"How long have you two known each other?"_ The interviewers eyes lit up, excited to bring up a juicy topic.

 _"Few years. She's actually my neighbor,"_ A small laugh left Colby's lips.

 _"Well she certainly is the girl next door,_ " The girl couldn't help but giggle when yet another picture had appeared on screen.

"Jesus, did they stalk my Instagram for this picture?" I said a little to bitter while pausing the video. I had posted this picture while I was in North Carolina.

"That's what happens when you're famous. People stalk your life." Mercedes commented.

"I'm not famous." I defended.

"Hon, you're dating Colby. You're famous." Mercedes gave me a small smile.

With a sigh leaving my lips, I hit play.

Colby's face broke out in a huge grin as he marveled at the picture. I couldn't help but notice a small sparkle come to his eyes the longer he stared at the picture.

 _"Well you've seen it here first ladies. Seth Rollins is officially off the market and in love_ ," The lady smiled, ending the interview and the clip.

 _In love._

Colby's in love with me?

There's no way.

Yes, he was staring lovingly at the picture of us but that was just because he has strong feelings for me.

Yes, he thought I was the one but that's just because we went through so much in our relationship; he thought we could make it through anything.

 _Right?_

I was pulled from my thoughts by my stylist gently tapping on my shoulder, letting me know it was time to rinse my hair.

...

"Thanks for going with me," I gave one last smile and wave towards Mercedes before slipping inside my hotel room.

Expecting to be met with quiet, I was surprised to see Colby lounging in bed, a soft snore leaving his lips. Looking at the clock on my phone, I noticed it was only a quarter past four meaning he had returned earlier that I thought.

Deciding on letting him sleep, I quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants, opting to leave on my old band tee, and sat on the other side of the bed. Colby must have felt the bed dip in weight because his arm was around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I missed you," he breathed.

I cuddled closer to him, pulling the sheets closer to my body. "I missed you too."

"Did you have fun?" His voice sounded dry and raspy.

"Yeah, I'm tired though." A soft yawn left my lips.

"Let's take a nap then head to dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled, pressing my face into Colby's bare chest.


	27. Authors Note

Hello my lovely readers!

Sorry for the delay in the next chapter, I'm having complete writers block right now. I'm trying to get over it and hopefully I'll give you guys a new chapter soon! Also, I've been thinking of maybe making a fake texting seth rollins/colby lopez instagram account. Let me know if you guys would follow it!

Thank you for reading and leaving your comments for this story. It helps me a lot! Feel free to shoot me some ideas you guys would like to see happen in this story. :)


	28. Texting RollinsLopez Instagram Account

_**This is my texting seth rollins/colby lopez instagram page. please follow! :)**_

 _ **textingrollins/?hl=en**_

 _ **Otherwise just search for textingrollins on instagram.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Super sorry for the long awaited update. Took awhile to get over this writers block! But here is chapter twenty seven!**_

* * *

"What time do we have to be there?" I wrapped the sheets tighter around my naked body while gazing over to Colby, who was deciding between which shirts he should wear tonight.

"The actual ceremony starts at seven but we should probably get there around five. I have a few interviews to do before hand." Colby stated before facing me. "Black or blue?"

"Black. You look hot in black," I commented sitting up in bed. Running a hand through my hair, a sigh left my lips as my eyes landed on my dress that was sprawled out against the back of the couch. I still couldn't believe that Colby had bought it for me, realizing exactly how much he had spent on it.

"You alright?"

Following Colby's voice, I gave him a small nod. "Yeah, I'm just getting a little nervous."

He raised an eyebrow before sitting on the end of the bed. "About tonight?"

"This is the first time I'm actually going to be in front of your fans. It's kind of nerve wracking." My fingers shook at the thought of being in front of thousands of people. Colby had mentioned that he was going to be interviewed some point during the night and I could be by his side if I wanted too.

"You'll be fine, Reign. If you don't want to be shown on camera tonight, it's fine. I'm not going to force you into anything you're not comfortable with." Colby laced his fingers with mine, laying soft kisses on my knuckles.

Our eyes locked and the immense fear vanished suddenly feeling at ease. "No, I can. Just don't leave me alone, I don't do well in crowds by myself."

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side the whole night," Colby laid another kiss on the back of my hand before nodding towards the bathroom. "You should probably get ready. We have to leave in a few hours."

The sheet dragged behind me as I grabbed a few things from my suitcase before slipping into the bathroom letting the door close softly. Hours and few knocks from Colby later, I smiled at my reflection before taking a deep breath and walked back into the hotel room. Colby's back was to me and when he heard me walk into view, he turned around, a look of complete awe crossed his features.

His eyes traveled from my feet all the way to the top of my bun, slowly taking his time almost as if he was taking mental pictures. "Holy shit. You look beautiful." Colby breathed.

"Thank you," I gave him a small smile when I noticed he was fully dressed as well. "You clean up nice."

"I know," He pulled on his tux jacket. "We're going to be the hottest couple there tonight."

Colby walked up to me and kissed my forehead, not wanting to ruin my lipstick. "We should really get going, car's waiting for us outside."

I nodded while I watched Colby walking around the room, gathering everything we needed. Somewhere deep within my heart, I felt a small feeling of something unknown as I watched his face scrunch up in confusion when looking for his wallet but then I could practically see him mentally smack himself when he noticed in was in his hand.

The longer I stared at him, the more memories of us came flooding into my brain. The day I was moving in and he was helping me carrying in my stack of books, the time there was a chipmunk in my kitchen and him, Jon, and Joe helped retrieve it because I was too scared, and the first time we had kissed.

Then the bad memories pushed the good ones out. When I had found out about _Seth Rollins,_ when I had told him about my previous life, and when that life found me, taking away the one thing that mattered more than anything to Colby and I; our baby.

Shaking my head, I breathed a long breath, not wanting to think about the child I didn't have or couldn't have, and looked at Colby. "Ready?" I asked.

Giving one last kiss on my forehead, he nodded. "Ready."

* * *

"Holy shit," I muttered when Colby and I walked into the arena, hand in hand.

There were hundreds of chairs set up on the floor, all facing a grand stage. People were filling in the fan seats way up in the stands while other wrestlers and their families were looking for their seats or talking with interviewers.

"Well don't you two clean up nice."

Turning my head, I gave Jon a huge smile before wrapping my arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Thank you, so do you."

Colby and Jon did the hand hug thing before nodding at each other. While they talked about god knows what, I spaced out, looking around the arena once more. My anxiety had been working into overdrive the second the car pulled up to the building. Thankfully we entered through the backdoor, going unseen by the group of fans that were waiting in the front. Now, however, I couldn't hide from anyone because I was standing directly in their line of sight.

"Reign."

Colby squeezed my hand, turning my attention towards him. "Yeah?"

"I've got to do some interviews." He nodded towards a camera and a lady standing in front of it holding a microphone. "Want to join?"

I slowly bit my lip. "Mind if I sit this one out?"

Colby smiled at me lovingly before nodding. "I shouldn't be long."

Standing off to the side, my eyes sparkled while watching Colby. He was talking about his match with Fergal tomorrow night, the passion for this business coming off clear as day. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that wrestling is something that Colby loved to do and he would do anything it took to keep rising to the top of the company. We never talked about our future together, deciding to take things one day at a time, but a part of me knew that having a family would only slow Colby down.

Every few seconds, his eyes would meet mine before landing back on the camera. He chatted for a few more minutes before giving one last smile to the camera and walked over to me. "You doing okay?"

I gave him a small nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. How many more?"

"Just two. Want to sit the next one out?" He laced our fingers together, giving a small squeeze.

"No, I think I'll be fine."

Colby smiled then we started walking a few steps over towards another camera and lady with a microphone. He gave my hand one more squeeze as the light when on the camera.

" _Ladies and gentleman, we have Seth Rollins and his date here with us right now."_ The interviewer smiled over at Colby and I.

" _Beautiful date,"_ Colby corrected, the Seth Rollins persona coming to light.

A blush crept to my cheeks as I playfully smacked his chest. The lady smiled at us before stateing her first question. _"Reign, this is your first time at something like this correct?"_

I nodded, Colby's hand in mine giving me all the courage I needed. _"I've been to one pay per view before but this is my first time at the hall of fame ceremony. Needless to say it's a bit overwhelming."_

" _Will you be cheering on Seth from the crowd tomorrow night?"_

" _Yeah, I'm actually really giddy to see him wrestle at the biggest pay per view for the title."_ I felt Colby wrap his arm around my lower back, giving my hip a small squeeze. _"I'm just honored that Seth chose me to bring along."_

" _Who else would I bring?"_ Colby chimed in, a small laugh leaving his throat. _"I'm glad that I landed someone as down to earth and gorgeous as Reign. She is the reason why I'm so fire driven in the ring and on the mic. Everything I do, it's for her."_

Swallowing the small lump in my throat, I had to blink a few times to stop the tears from forming. _"Well, if you two aren't relationship goals than I don't know who is. Thank you for your time."_

Colby lead me away from the duo but I stopped him, standing on my tiptoes to place a very deep kiss on his lips. His kissed back, not missing a beat, his nails digging into my hips. "Thank you," I mumbled against his lips.

"For what," Colby breathed after we pulled apart.

"For bringing me along and just for everything you've done for me. You paid to fly me out here, you bought me this dress, you're willing to risk your popularity to be seen with me."

His thumb grazed my cheek, eyes locking with mine. "Reign, I knew from the moment I first saw you struggling to carry your suitcase into your house the first night, that I had to do whatever it took to have you. And now that I do, I'm not letting you go."

"Colby," I breathed, feeling my heart swell up.

"Excuse me?"

Colby lifted his forehead from mine, looking over to yet another camera and lady with a microphone. "Care to detach yourself from each other for a few moments to answer some questions?"

Not only did I not like the tone in this lady's voice but I also didn't appreciate the lustful look she was sending Colby so I nodded towards the side. "I'm going to go find our seats."

"Actually I have a few questions for you." The lady finally tore her gaze away from Colby before shoving the microphone in my face, the light on the camera turning on.

" _I have Seth Rollins and his girlfriend Reign here with me. Reign, isn't it true that you're married?"_

A dry chuckle left my lips. Keeping my composure, I waved Colby off who stepped forward to say something. _"I'm fine, Seth."_

Boy was it hard to keep track of the two names.

" _I was married,"_ I corrected the rude interviewer. _"The divorce was finalized a long time ago."_

" _Right. After you ex was arrested, correct?"_

" _Yes,"_ I sucked in a rather large breath. I noticed Colby's body was tense, afraid of where this conversation was going. I laced his fingers with mine, letting him know I was fine. I could handle myself.

" _And why was that again?"_

" _I think we're done here,"_ I spoke, my tone coming out harsh.

" _Are you in treatment for your depression? You recently tried to commit suicide, is that correct?"_

My body went rigid at the mention of my attempted suicide, mouth falling open a tad. How the hell did she know about that? Colby ran a hand over his face, trying to contain his anger. _"We're done."_

We went to walk away but I turned back around when I heard the last question.

" _Do you blame Reign for the death of your child?"_

Anger and rage boiled in my veins and I shook my head blinking away the tears. I did not want to give the interviewer the satisfaction of seeing me break down.

" _You're a disgusting person for even thinking it's okay to bring up someones personal life on live T.V. I want everyone who is watching to know that what happened between Reign and I years ago needs to stay between us. It is not okay to talk to us about it. I don't blame her for anything."_

After his rant, Colby waved over one of the security guards. "I want her out of here."

"You can't do that," The lady stomped her foot.

"I just did," Colby snapped.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he lead me away and over towards our seats. But I shrugged off his arm, ignoring his calls as I made my way over to one of the bathrooms, ignoring the stares from his coworkers.

After I busted through the door, I let the tears fall as my hands gripped one of the sinks. I hadn't thought about that night in a very long time, deciding to block it from my thoughts and memories. I still blame myself for what happened even though Colby reassured me that it wasn't my fault.

I was the one who had a crazy husband, I was the one that couldn't protect myself, and I was the one who wasn't paying attention allowing Luke to stab me immediately killing my son. Maybe if I had been honest with Colby from the beginning none of this would have happened. We would be parents right now.

I choked out a sob but wiped my face when I heard the door to the bathroom open, a teen girl coming into the view of the mirror. She looked at my reflection in the mirror and I could see her face light up when she noticed who I was.

"Holy shit, you're Reign. You're dating Seth." She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Hi," I smiled, turning around and facing her.

"Wow, you look amazing in that dress!" She continued to gush, full fangirl in effect.

"Thank you. You're too sweet," I admitted.

I had a few run in with some of Colby's fans every once in awhile and let's just say, they weren't as nice as this young girl.

"I just want to say thank you for keeping Seth happy. I'm glad he's found someone like you."

My heart melted at this girls sweetness. "Thank you. I'm glad I found someone like him."

"I bet he's such a gentleman," she swooned.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh trust me, he is."

"This may sound weird but would it be alright if I took a picture with you. My friends are not going to believe me that I met you tonight."

My eyebrows rose. "You'd rather have a picture with me than Seth Rollins?"

I was confused; none of Colby's fans wanted a picture with me, only him.

The young girl eagerly nodded. "I follow you on twitter and instagram and let's just say I'm a huge fan. Sorry if that came off creepy." She must have felt stupid for saying that so I immediately shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I've just never met anyone who was a fan of me." I admitted before giving her a smile, allowing her to snap a few pictures of us.

We chatted for a few more minutes until she had to retreat back to her set, the ceremony starting soon. Once I was alone again, I made sure I looked presentable, fixing some loose strands of hair, and felt my phone buzz a few times.

 **Everything alright? You've been gone for a bit.-Colby.**

Feeling guilty for not texting him earlier, I quickly replied.

 **Yeah, I'm okay. Ran into one of your fans.-Reign**

 **You okay?-Colby**

 **Yes lol. I think she was a fan of me more than you.-Reign**

 **Very funny. Ceremony starts soon.-Colby.**

 **Be right there.-Reign.**

Before I put my phone back into my clutch, I noticed I was tagged in a new twitter post. Expecting it to be the fan, I was sorta surprised it was from Colby.

 _Tonight mine and Reign's personal lives were brought up and broadcasted for everyone to see. What was said was not okay. We both appreciate it if you could keep our lives out of your mouths. It's fine to ask us questions about other things but anything dealing with our unborn son is not okay. Yes it hurts knowing I could have him here with me tonight but I do not blame Reign in any way. So please, stop asking if I do. We're in a good place right now and don't need any negativity to ruin it._

Quickly hitting the retweet and like button, I made sure I had everything before finally leaving the bathroom and started to look for Colby. After a few moments, I finally found him sitting next to Jon and Joe.

"Hi," I waved when I made my way over to them.

Colby immediately stood up and laid a soft kiss on my lips. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Now I am. Thank you for what you said on twitter."

"Anything for you, Reign." His thumb grazed my cheek, laying another soft but firm kiss on my lips. "Anything for you."


End file.
